Children of Earth and Ollie
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: What if Jack and Ianto had a 12 year old boy called Ollie during children of Earth? And John Frobisher having him held captive to make experiments of him for the 456? Can Jack and Ianto get him back? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the start of my new story it's going to be my 5Th Torchwood story, and I'm going to be paying most attention to this one so sorry if you want me to continue with the other story's, I will try my best. Any way enjoy!**

Jack sighed to him self as he placed Mr Williams into the back seat of the SUV strapping him up because he wasn't dead yet he was just unconscious at the moment. It had been 12 years since finding out about Ianto being immortal like Jack, which was Jack's wish coming true with spending his life with someone for eternity. Within those 12 years he became pregnant with his and Ianto's child and gave birth to Ollie Harkness-Jones. He had Jack's dark brown hair and nose with Ianto's blue pooled eyes and ears, their mini version of them. Then of course they had their wedding together with Ollie who was a couple months old with Gwen looking after him there. Jack played a drum beat with his fingers getting more bored waiting for them to come. Jack lost his patience at that point so he pulled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Come on Ianto! Ollie! We have to take Mr Williams to the hospital to be 'checked on'" Jack shouted as he made a tone on the two last words because they knew what was wrong with him, but they needed to make a reason and place on why he died. So the hospital was a good idea. Ianto and Ollie jumped into the SUV, Ianto at the front and Ollie at the back, so Jack roared the engine on and they were off to the hospital.

"What took you two so long?" Jack asked as he glanced to Ianto and Ollie who was making sure Mr Williams was in a safe position on the seat.

"Ollie stopped moving. Naturally he just stood there not moving at all Jack" Ianto explained to Jack as Ollie stopped checking on Mr Williams and was now joining the conversation.

"I did not!" Ollie shouted trying to convince Ianto he didn't stop moving as Ianto shot Ollie a glance from the mirror.

"You did son you just stood there with no expression on your face at all!" Ianto replied as Ollie just stared at him. "Like that" Ianto pointed to Ollie "You just did that but you were standing instead"

"Okay Tad say I did but how come I didn't feel it for see it happen?" Ollie asked getting a blank look coming from Ianto and Jack.

"I don't know Ollie it's probably nothing. The main priority is taking Mr Williams to the hospital" Jack declared as he stopped to a halt in the car park to the hospital. Jack undid his seat belt followed by Ianto then Ollie who kept checking on Mr Williams's pulse. "Ready?" Jack asked as he held his hand on the door handle looking towards Ianto and Ollie.

"Yep" Was the reply Jack got causing him to smirk at the reply "Let's go!" Jack spoke as he and Ianto opened the front doors of the SUV and headed towards the back where Ollie was waiting. Jack swung open the door to Ollie's side as he helped Ollie out then making his way towards his lover with Mr Williams.

"Ready Yan?" Jack asked as he leaned in and got a small hold of unconscious Mr Williams.

"Yes ready Jack" Ianto replied as Jack made a massive huff then stepping back as Ianto shut the SUV door then also locking it as they walked towards the hospital Jack carry Mr Williams as they walked.

* * *

"Okay I need a doctor here for Mr Williams he unconscious with health problems!" Jack shouted as he got nurses attention straight away.

"Thank you very much sir could you just go to the reception and tell her who we have and why please" A nurse said as she placed Mr Williams on a wheel chair and zoomed off to the ward.

"Part one of the job done now for part 2" Jack said to Ianto and Ollie as he headed towards the reception. Ianto and Ollie exchanged glances as Jack talked to the receptionist then coming back towards them. "Now we have to wait" Jack said.

"So what do we do now?" Ollie asked flopping down onto the seats as Jack sat next to him with Ianto next to Jack.

"How about we wait a couple more minutes because it only takes about 2 more minutes until the hitch hiker kills Mr Williams" Jack stated as Ollie gave him a slight nod. Jack smiled and handed out his hand to Ollie, and Ollie excepting it into a high five. "Okay Dad" Ollie replied as he got up and went over to the window to look inside a operating room. Soon followed by the other two. As they stared into the window a woman came running in holding onto a child looking for the nearest doctor.

"Please help! It's my daughter she's just stopped. she's not even doing anything! Please help her!" Screamed the woman causing Jack and Ianto to spin round to look at the scene. With a doctor rushing over checking as the mother of the child placed her down showing the doctor what she was talking about. And she was right the child had no facial expression at all and just stood there as if being controlled.

"That's exactly what Ollie did just now" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear who turned to face him.

"Well he isn't doing it now is he?" Jack said as he looked over to Ollie and found him still staring at the window. "Ollie?" Jack spoke getting worried at Ollie who didn't even flinch when his name was called. "Ollie!" Jack spoke a little louder this time as he went towards him and faced him by the front to find Ollie doing the same thing as the little girl. "Ollie?" Jack asked as he knelt down towards him and gently shock him. Ianto joined the pair as he watched Jack shake their son every so often. Ollie just kept staring at the window causing Jack and Ianto to freak out.

"What's the matter with him?" Ianto asked

"I don't know Ianto" Jack replied as he looked towards Ianto.

"What's wrong with me?" Ollie asked getting two heads shooting back to him. "Are you two okay?" Ollie asked raising a eye brow as he did so.

"Yeah were fine" Jack replied as he raised to the same level as Ianto and placed a hand onto Ollie's shoulder. Ianto looked at Jack in confusion wondering why he didn't tell him. But Jack just indicated later. So all three stared back at the window as the woman started to hug the little girl who was back to reality behind them.

"Sorry..." The doctor said getting Jack, Ianto and Ollie's attention. "We did everything we could but... He didn't make it"

"That's a shame" Jack spoke as he looked down onto the floor.

"Very sad" Ianto spoke

"poor old Mr Williams" Jack spoke as he glanced over to Ianto.

"Very sad indeed" Ianto added as he looked towards Jack as they got taken to their own world. Only to be pulled back by the doctors voice.

"There will have to be an autopsy" the doctor paused for a moment "But let's say his heart gave out"

"Brave old heart" Ianto pointed out adding a Small smile after.

"You were neighbors? Is that right?"

This caused Jack to take a deep breath and place his other hand on Ianto's back, rubbing the back and shoulder "We live next door" Jack replied as he got a strange look for the doctor.

"He's got no family to speak of, all on his own. We just keep an eye on him. You know" Ianto explained and getting a nod.

"Well im sure he appeciated it. Only if their were more like you three in the world."

Jack thought it was time to make a start on part 3 of the plan so he decided it's time to start. "I know it's an imposition but with us being such good neighbors. Can we see the body?"

"Course you can follow me" The doctor replied as started to walk into the ward looking behind him to see if they would follow.

"Ollie make sure you bring the suitcase" Jack whispered into his ear getting a nod as he followed on.

* * *

"Bless him"

"God rest his soul"

"Say do you think we could, just on are own?" Jack couldn't find the right words after what he just said so the doctor helped him.

"Course you can. Just come and find me once your done. And uh im sorry for your loss"

"Thank you"

The doctor nodded then pushed the blue curtains shut letting them do their next task. Once it was shut Jack and Ianto rushed to the body as Ollie started to undo the suitcase. Jack revealed the body as Ianto started to help Ollie set the things up.

"He didn't even ask why Ollie wasn't at school. He just made it look like he was with us" Ianto said as he added a laugh at the end.

"But he's with us. Does that matter?" Jack asked as he looked to Ianto who looked to Ollie.

"No it's just a bit strange that's all. Laser saw" Ianto said as he handed over the item to Jack who kindly accepted it.

"Thank you" Jack replied as he aimed it at Mr Williams skin and started to rip it open in a straight line. "Tongs" Jack asked as he placed the laser saw onto the side.

"Tongs" Ollie replied as he handed them to Jack. Watching him place it into Mr Williams body as he opened them up twisting them around till they found what Jack was looking for.

"Almost... " Jack muttered as his face turned red as you could just make the hitch hiker coming from the body. "Got it"

At that point the curtains swished open "Oh just one more... thing" The doctor said as he went wide eyed at Jack. With Ianto and Ollie just staring at the doctor.

"There!" Jack decleared as he pulled out the black hitch hiker.

"What?"

"Phew" Jack said as he panted not taking his eyes away from the hitch hiker as he turned to face the doctor. "Now look at it, that's not human is it. Does that look human? No it does not. It's just a hitch hiker he picked up... Didn't kill him.

"Some say there possibly beneficial they release endorphins into the blood stream. He died a happy man" Ianto explained as Ollie handed him the case which he accepted and turned to face Jack. "And I've got Tupperware" Ianto added as Jack placed the hitch hiker onto the case.

"And were very considerate. We don't leave any mess" Jack said as he repaired Mr Williams skin with the laser saw. As if they were never there. Jack sighed as he glanced at Ianto and Ollie and started to retreat. "Thank you very much. Come on you two!" Jack spoke as he walked passed the doctor and walked to the car park.

"We'll just get out of your way" Ianto said as he squeezed passed the doctor with Ollie follwoing behind with the suitcase.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" the doctor shouted chasing after them.

* * *

Outside the doctor ran out of the hospital and ran after Jack, Ianto and Ollie who were heading for the car park. "What ever it was. I should report you!"

"Then why don't you?" Jack questioned.

"Well that thing, what the hell was it?! that hitch hiker!" The doctor shouted as Jack pressed the car keys making the SUV unlock allowing Ollie to put the suitcase in the boot.

"Try putting it into a report" Jack said as he started to climb into the SUV.

"You're Torchwood"

"Never heard of them!" Jack replied as he glanced at the side of the car which read 'TORCHWOOD'. Oh well it was worth a try Jack thought as he slammed the door shut.

"There are bodys going missing!" the doctor shouted, getting Jack's attention straight away making him pull down the window.

"How many?"

"This whole city talks about you" the doctor said as Jack glanced at Ianto who gave him a strange look and carried on doing up his seat belt.

"What bodys where?" Jack asked as he turned back to the doctor.

"It started two months ago, bodys taken down the the morgue then the records just stop. 5 of them, 5 in two months, and none of them white. 1 west Indian decent, 1 of them African and 3 of them Chinese. All male"

"What was your name again?" Jack asked

"Rupesh, Rupesh Patanjali" Rupesh answered as Jack turned back to Ianto.

"What do you think?"

"N.H.S" Ianto replied as he slowly turned his head a little towards Jack. Making Jack think for a moment.

"Yeah too much red tape. Sorry but good luck with it" Jack said as he changed gear and drove the SUV off.

"No but wait a minute!" Rupesh shouted but it was too late the SUV was gone.

* * *

"You were going to get us killed!" Ianto said as the three of them came down the steps into the hub.

"You get killed not me. You die like an dog an ugly dog!" Jack stated as he moved his fingers as he did so.

"And I will always come back to the Mut!" Ianto replied with a chuckle.

"Oh you!" Jack said as he walked over to Ianto and hovered his hands above Ianto's shoulder's and pretened to strangle them.

"What about me then?" Ollie asked as the two men turned round to face him.

"Oh we didn't forget about you Ollie! Never! Any way let's see you die like an..." This caused Jack to make his thinking posistion."A Puppy!" Jack said

"Jack!" Ianto shouted

"Okay sorry! He knows I didn't mean it didn't you?" Jack asked as he looked over to Ollie.

"of course I do dad!" Ollie replied as he gave a grin and went over to the computer.

"OI chuckle brothers and son. Iv'e found something" Gwen said getting the two mens attention as Gwen continued to type on the keyboard.

"Yeah well I want you to do a check on St Helens hospital specifically the morgue" Jack explained

"Well there's a computer do it yourself" Gwen replied getting a chuckle from Ianto as he accepted Jack's coat he was offering him to hold.

"Meanwhile I've had reports from 17 road traffic accidents happening right across the country from Glasgow to St Ive's"

"Is that above average?" Jack asked as he glanced at Gwen with his fingers on the key board then turning back to the computer.

"Well 17 road traffic accidents happening in the same exact minute. And every single one of them involving children"

"That would be the school run" Ianto pointed out.

"All of them just standing on the road. Not crossing standing. Saw it myself Jack two kids on market street. They just stopped!" Gwen spoke her voice getting louder at the end.

"Same thing happened with Ollie" Jack said as he glanced at Ollie and found him on the computer then turning to Jack.

"So I'm not the only one that's 'apparrently' stopping and scaring the hell out of my parents" Ollie said as he glanced at his two fathers.

"The other parents were cross not angry because they thought they were playing a game with them" Gwen pointed out getting a nod from Ollie.

"Same reports from france, 15 road traffic accidents. All timed around 9:40, they're an hour head so it was simultaneous" Ianto said. At that point Gwen joined Ianto around the computer.

"All involving children?"

"Yep, hold on a second still cross-referencing" Ianto confessed as Jack went to look at Gwen's computer and indicated for her to come other, which she did.

"here we go, reports coming in R.T.A's in Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Luxembourg, Spain, Portugal, Bosnia, Tokyo,"

"Seen anything like this before Jack?" Gwen asked as she looked to Jack who was next to her.

"No way, kids" Jack replied.

"Oi! I have you know I also am a kid dad!" Ollie shouted as he narrowed his eyes at Jack.

"I didn't mean you Ollie! Just the other kids" Jack confessed.

"Fine dad, but it still isn't nice!" Ollie said as he pointed to Jack and walked off. Gwen and Ianto looked at each other and giggled and what just happened.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked

"Oh nothing" Ianto replied as he carried on giggling at Jack being told off from Ollie.

**End of first chapter. Hope it was a good chapter I know this chapter doesn't talk about much of Ollie but it won't for the next few chapters but it soon will trust me! Any way good chapter or bad chapter? Please review.**

**p.s hope it was a good chapter because it was hard for me to try and figure out what they were saying from the episodes. -Jaggerz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

"Okay find out about anything let me know immediately" Jack spoke shutting the phone lid "Of all the times for Martha Jones to go on holiday. I get Sargent Grunt. I'm talking to a Sargent" Jack stated.

"Don't you dare phone her, she's on her honeymoon!" Gwen warned pointing her finger. "What did they say?"

"UNIT base in Washington has run some tests on a couple of kids" Jack explained with Ianto smirking and leaving the room, followed by Ollie. "brain scans, blood sugar, checking for radiation... Nothing" Ianto opened the door revealing into Jack's office.

"Your right he's back" Ianto said casuing Jack to laugh

"I said so!" Jack laughed rising to his feet and following Ianto into the room to watch the TV.

"Who's back?" Gwen asked following behind.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked

"Waiting just like you said" Ianto replied

"He's been there for what 20 minutes now?" Ollie asked and getting a grin from Ianto with a nod.

"Persisdent" Jack stated

"Good sign"

"Dramatic"

"Always a plus"

"Oh Christ! You sometimes sound like twins not a couple! you know." Gwen said getting Jack and Ianto to turn and face her giving a small smile.

"Tell me about it!" Ollie laughed making Jack and Ianto blush.

"Now tell me who he is" Gwen stated with Jack and Ianto once again looking at each other then turning to Gwen.

"Rupesh Patanjali, he saw the hitch hiker. He's the bodys going missing man" Ianto said raising his eyebrows at the end.

"Doctor Patanjali" Jack pointed out making Gwen turn to face him "We needed a doctor" Jack shrugged

"What you just let him follow you?"

"Ask about Torchwood, most people point towards the bay" Ianto explained

"Oh" Gwen said then started chuckling making Ollie look at her with confusion in his eye's "You bastards. That's exactly what you did to me when we first met!" Gwen stated causing Jack and Ianto to chuckle. "Now I'm going to go and meet doctor Rupesh Patanjali now" Gwen said as she made her way to leave.

"I'll come to Gwen! Don't leave me with the twins!" Ollie shouted after her making Gwen laugh at his comment and putting an arm around Ollie as they left.

* * *

"Hey" Gwen said making Rupesh turn around to face her allowing Gwen to wave "Rupesh isn't it?" Gwen asked as she held out a hand to Rupesh.

"Yeah" Rupesh answered as he took hold of the hand and slowly shook it.

"Gwen Cooper. I'm Torchwood"

"If you won't introduce me Gwen I will do it myself!"A voice came behind Gwen making her and Rupesh turn to see Ollie in dark jeans, a black hoodie with a white top underneath, and white trainers. walking towards them. "Ollie Harkness-Jones" Ollie introduced to Rupesh who gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Ollie! But I thought you two have already met?" Gwen asked

"Well yeah we have but not properly" Ollie replied as he arrived next to them making Rupesh stare at him. "I just want to be polite" Ollie pointed out making Gwen giggle.

"He's just like his father!" Gwen laughed making Ollie blush.

"Which one?" Ollie asked making Rupesh go wide eyed.

"What you have more than one father?!" Rupesh spoke looking to Gwen and Ollie

"Yes I have two. First one is Jack Harkness and second one is Ianto Jones. That's why i am Harkness-Jones" Ollie explained.

"So which father?" Ollie asked turning to Gwen.

"Ianto of course!" Gwen replied.

"Does this mean you have two mothers?" Rupesh asked.

"Nope" Ollie replied

"Then you're adopted?"

"Nope again" Ollie replied making Rupesh go wide eyed at the comment.

"What do you mean your'e not adopted and how come?"

"I mean I'm not adopted and I was born by my father" Ollie said making Rupesh's eyes to widen even further.

"What do you mean you were born by you're father! I mean men don't get pregnant! It's just woman!" Rupesh panicked.

"Hey let's just go and sit down then we will explain everything. Yeah?" Gwen asked and getting a small nod from Rupesh causing Ollie and Gwen to smile.

"Let's go then.

* * *

"Okay how did your father get pregnant?" Rupesh asked taking a sip from his coffee as he stared at Ollie as he lent forward.

"Well I guess he got pregnant by having something called sex on a bed. Then with my other farther ma-"

"Okay I know that bit!" Rupesh said cutting Ollie from talking making Gwen laugh. "I just want to know how he was pregnant because he is the only male on earth to do so"

"Well not in the future" Ollie replied leaning back into his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean future 51st century men get pregnant at that time" Ollie said looking into the clouds then down to Rupesh who had his mouth open without knowing it.

"But how is that possible for him to be here?!" Rupesh asked.

"Rupesh could we stop talking about this for the moment?" Gwen asked "And talk about that" Gwen indicated to Rupeshe's folder on the table.

"Okay then" Rupesh answered as he open the folder and handed it to Gwen. Gwen and Ollie looked at the information which laid before them.

"3 of the body's were Chinese?" Gwen asked not looking away from the sheet. "Were they related?"

"No one was twenty seven years old, and the over two were in their fifty's. But not from the same family's" Rupesh explained.

"It's odd though sististickly. And this city so small" Gwen said making Ollie look up from his sheet and smiling at Gwen.

"That's what I thought" Rupesh stated "Mind you nothing compared to that hitch hiker" This caused Ollie to look at Rupesh.

"Freak you out?" Ollie asked as he rested his head on his elbow.

"Oh yeah!" Rupesh answered

"Me too!" Gwen said "Apparently any one could have them" Gwen said causing Rupesh to stare at her. "Don't I know!" Gwen said raising a hand.

"This place, ever since I've moved here just, weird" Rupesh said as Gwen collected the sheet's from Ollie and put them back into the folder then shutting it.

"Where you from then?"Gwen asked.

"Me im from Chesterfield" Rupesh replied with Gwen nibbling her nail and nodding. "came down here 18 months back"

"Enjoying it?" Ollie asked

"Very much yeah" Rupesh answered "Shouldn't you be at school?" Rupesh asked as Ollie removed his head from his resting position.

"Never been to school" Ollie explained

"That's braking the law" Rupesh said

"I tend not to listen to the law. Plus my fathers more or less teach me" Ollie replied with a grin making Rupesh do a nod.

" I bet he doesn't pay as much though" Gwen asked Rupesh changing the subject.

"Not at first" Rupesh confessed "Could be worse"

"Torchwood's paid by the crown" Gwen said "First pay check, I almost fell over, I had to hide it from my boyfriend, I was buying clothes, I had to stash them under the bed" Gwen explained making Ollie laugh at the comment then Gwen following the laugh.

"What's it like? Inside Torchwood?" Rupesh asked with a grin on his face. "I mean what do you do?"

"Why are you so interested?" Gwen asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Well... From what I've heard, just sounds... I don't know"

"Exciteing?" Ollie asked

"Yeah I suppose" Rupesh answered

"Glamorous?" Gwen asked

"No more, sort of... The thing is we've all seen it now, the past few years. Alien life, even though half the worlds still deigning it. For me..." Rupesh said taking a deep breath "okay it's the suicides. The past few years the suicide race has doubled. That's ever since the first alien. My first case. My first death was suicide." Rupesh said as he turned to Gwen and Ollie. "Do you know why she did it? Cause she had wrote all these letters. She had been a christian all her life, and then alien life appears. She wrote this bit it said 'It's like science has won'" Rupesh explained.

"Lost her faith" Gwen announced.

"No it was more than that, she said she saw her place in the universe, it was tiny. She died because she thought it was nothing."

"I went through that, even though I get terrified" Gwen confessed.

"yeah with which aliens?" Ollie asked with a little hint of jokeness in his voice.

"You know though Ollie!" Gwen replied.

"Yeah but I forgot and I want to know again!" Ollie replied

"No you just want to embarrass me!" Gwen replied making Ollie sigh because she found out his plan. "But at the same time... It is brilliant" Gwen confessed "And, and beautiful, and completely bloody magic!" Gwen explained with a smile at the end causing Rupesh to chuckle. "It's bigger you know. It's like, it's like the whole wide world is bigger" Gwen said moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "My life is bigger" Gwen confessed adding a smile. "Wow Ollie you have never been this quiet!" Gwen joked turning to face him and finding him staring to the horizon. Gwen panicked as she turn her head and found a woman trying to get her daughter to follow. "Shit!" Gwen spoke as she ran to Ollie Grabbing her phone as she did so.

"Jack get up here right now! It's happening again! The children!" Gwen shouted into the phone then shutting it when she arrived in front of Ollie. "Ollie?" Gwen asked waving her left hand in front of him but not seeing him budge.

"What's happened to him?" Rupesh asked who had caught up with Gwen who was now standing next to her.

"I don't have a clue! But what ever it is it's bad!" Gwen replied as she started to shake Ollie back and forth. At that point Gwen spotted Jack and Ianto running towards them. Ollie opened his mouth and started to scream but with no expression on his face at all making Gwen turn and face him shocked.

"Why is he doing that!" Rupesh shouted as Gwen turned to face the little girl and found her screaming as well with the same expression on her face.

"What's he doing! What's that noise!" Jack shouted as he came over and knelt before Ollie with Ianto standing beside them.

"I dont know Jack!" Gwen said "All I know is all the children are doing it!"

"There's another one over there!" Rupesh said as he ran over to the laddie and child.

"Sasha?! Sasha stop it!" The woman said turning to face Rupesh.

"Don't worry I'm a doctor" Rupesh explained as he set to work on the little girl.

Ollie and the little girl stopped screaming and continued to stare straight ahead. Making Jack more eager to find out what they were to do next.

"We, we, we, we, we, we, we" Ollie and the little girl said making Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rupesh and the lady to stare at them all frightened from that alien contact. "We are, we are, we are, we are, we are coming, we are coming"

"Oh my god!" Gwen said turing to Jack who stared at Ollie with his eye's showing how scared he was.

"We are coming, we are coming, we are coming, we are coming"

"Sasha please, oh my god!" the woman said putting her hands over her mouth.

"We are coming, we are coming"

"who are you?" Gwen asked as she bent down next to Jack who had tears forming in his eye's. "Who's coming?" Gwen asked as the chanting stopped. Ollie turned to face Gwen.

"Who's coming?" Ollie asked as he looked to Gwen to to Jack who started to cry as he wrapped his arms around Ollie and pulled him into a hug. "Dad are you okay?" Ollie asked looking over his shoulder to Jack.

"Yeah just frightened about what just happened" Jack sniffed as he released Ollie only to have Ianto hug him.

"Okay we need to go and figure out what just happened. Gwen, Ianto, Ollie let's go" Jack said with Ianto letting go of his hold on Ollie and starting to run after Jack and Gwen. With Ollie and Rupesh following behind.

* * *

"Gwen I'll get onto the home office, this things gone public their gonna need us" Jack explained as they sprinted across the bay. "Whoa, whoa where do you think your going?" Jack asked making Rupesh stop and look at him.

"I don't know. I could help" Rupesh explained

"You with what?"

"Your beeping!" Gwen pointed out making Rupesh look down to his mobile phone.

"Shit yeah, sorry"

"This city's going to need you doing AD" Jack pointed out turning to the tourist office and running in.

"We'll get back to you I promise!" Gwen said as she caught up with Jack leaving Rupesh on the bay.

"What's in there?" Rupesh asked

"Big science super base, honestly see ya" Gwen replied as she shut the door allowing Rupesh to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Have you got into Torchwood yet?" _A voice on the phone said.

"No but I have some good news"

_"And what's that?"_

"Did you know that Jack Harkness has a child? Ollie Harkness-Jones who's 12 year's old right now, with the process happening to him"

_"That's good news, we need a child to take experiments on and I think a child from Harkness is perfect to play the experiments on. We will get Ollie and take him to Frobisher"_

"Okay so I will talk to you later?"

_"yes. Don't let us down!" _The voice on the phone said then cutting the line dead.

**End of chapter 2. Please review. Sorry if mistakes, I do try! -Jaggerz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 enjoy! And please review**

Meanwhile in London...

"Any one else just tell them no Bridget. No more calls" John Frobisher said with Bridget giving a nod and placing the phone down to only have another person on the line.

"Hello?" Bridget Spears asked into the phone while other conversations were going on around her.

_"Hello I need to talk to Frobisher it's urgent" _the voice on the end of the line said.

"Sorry but no more calls are allowed to be transferred to him I'm sorry" Bridget answered.

_"It's important about Harkness"_ The voice said causing Bridget to understand why the person needed to get through.

"Okay I will go and tell him now" Bridget replied as she laid the phone down on her desk and went over to Frobisher's door and doing a gentle knock then opening. Inside she found Frobisher being surrounded by reports on his desk with a 'I'm not in a good mood' expression on his face. Bridget stepped forward getting Frobisher's attention.

"I thought I said no more calls" Frobisher demanded narrowing his eyes.

"It's information about Harkness sir" Bridget replied making Frobisher's face fall as he nodded and went for a grab of the phone on the table, with Bridget leaving.

"Hello? You have information about Harkness?" Frobisher asked as he rubbed his forehead.

_"Well yes and no really"_

"what do you mean yes and no?"

_"I mean no we don't have any information about him"_

"Then what's the yes?"

_"Do you know Harkness has a child?"_

"What" Frobisher asked rising to his feet.

_"Ollie Harkness-Jones, 12 years old with the alien contact happening to him. So in other words we have the child to do the experiments on"_

"Get that kid as soon as possible!" Frobisher ordered into the phone as he heard a chuckle coming from the other end.

_"Don't worry, we're already on it. We will have Ollie Harkness-Jones by tonight"_ The voice replied as the line went dead.

Frobisher sighed to himself sinking back into his chair deep in thought about Harkness's child. At that point the door once again opened.

"Sir" Bridget said

"I said no one" Frobisher spoke

"Mr Dekker sir" Bridget replied causing Frobisher to slowly look up with Bridget leaving allowing Mr Dekker to step forward and sit down.

"456" Mr Dekker spoke with Frobisher just staring at him "I warned you" Dekker added.

* * *

"Just tell them it's Captain Jack Harkness, he'll take the call" Jack explained running to his office on the phone.

_"I'm sorry I can't, if you just leave a number or" _The other person got cut of by Jack

"Tell them it's Torchwoood" Jack spoke

"_Right and how do you spell that?" _The person asked

"You're working for the home office and you've never heard of Torchwood?" Jack spoke stopping half way to his office.

"They what?!" Ollie laughed on his chair then falling off from laughter but continuing to laugh on the floor, causing Ianto and Gwen to laugh at him. Jack made a slight chuckle but stopped when he heard the voice on the phone.

"_I'm new started today"_

"Just what I need" Jack sighed entering his office "Sorry not your fault, you picked a hell of a day, listen just tell them Torchwood 'W' 'O' 'O' 'D'. We might be able to help okay... What was your name?" Jack asked

_"Lois, Lois Habiba"_ Lois answered.

"Good luck to you Lois Hobibo" Jack answered not hearing her second name then shutting the phone lid down.

* * *

_"Good luck to you Lois Hobibo" _The person called 'Jack Harkness' said then cutting the line dead. Lois sighed to herself putting the phone down. She hated it when people mistaken her name. At that point John Frobisher went through the room with Mr Dekker following...

* * *

Inside Thames House Mr Dekker led Mr Frobisher to a specific room with lots of machines and technology. "Been awhile since we've had visitors down here" Mr Dekker said turning to face Frobisher the turning back.

"You will have one very soon" Frobisher muttered too quiet for Mr Dekker to hear.

"Thought they had forgotten about us" Mr Dekker added, once again turning back to Frobisher."This is hardly the glamorous side of Thames house" Mr Dekker joked opening the door allowing him and Frobisher to enter.

"We converted the readings onto digital years ago" Mr Dekker explained making his way over to a certain machine. "Well I kept the original equipment" He pointed out tapping the machine's controls. "And this morning it woke up. 8:40 and again at 10:30. Transmitting on the '456'" he explained as he started to set the controls making it let out a screech. Mr Dekker turned to Mr Frobisher who just looked blank. "Just 5 seconds in oration but that's enough"

"What's it saying?" Frobisher asked making Dekker go back on the controls.

"Well I think it's a burst of compressed information. I'm reeling it through the translator but it's not picking it up. So I'm afraid I don't know what it wants us to do" Dekker confessed making Frobisher think of an idea.

"What if I got an child to figure out what's it is saying, a specific child to be exact" Frobisher said making Dekker turn to face him.

"But which one would you be talking about? I mean there are not really that clever children to figure out what it is saying" Dekker said.

"What about Harkness's child" Frobisher asked making Dekker stare at him.

"He has a child?" Dekker spoke sounding surprised.

"Ollie Harkness-Jones a one that we've researched and apparently can translate alien language into human english" Frobisher explained.

"Perfect! You better bring him in then!" Dekker said sounding full of joy.

"Don't worry they're on it now" Frobisher said as he listened to the screech once again.

"But the point is the '456' were open" Dekker said

"Why would they change?"

Dekker scoffed "That's your job to find out"

"I will have to tell the prime minister" Frobisher pointed out staring to the ground after wards.

* * *

"So it's a transmission, a pulse, a broad cast" Jack said examining the evidence.

"Like the mosquito alarm. The one only children can hear!" Ianto pointed out.

"Lucky us then hey?" Ollie said slumping into his chair.

"Oh no, no ,no hold on! we've been dumbos and been missing the bleeding obvious here look!" Gwen stated playing a video with Jack, Ianto and Ollie coming over. "recorded in Taiwan"

"It's English" They all stated as they stared at the screen.

"Exactly" Gwen added "So every single child in the world is speaking English. so whys that?" Gwen asked staring to Jack for the answer.

"I guess if you scans the earth's outside you would register English as the dominate language" Jack tried to explain.

"Actually that would be Chinese, well Mandarin loads more people. That's three times more than English" Ianto stated walking away from the other three.

"Gutted!" Ollie laughed pointing to Jack.

"Oh my god!" Gwen spoke

"What?" Jack asked getting Ianto's attention who is half way across the room. And starting to walk back over.

"Okay you ready? So every single child in the world is talking in unison yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well every single child, and one man" Gwen said with a video of the man speaking 'we are coming'.

"What the hell. Who's he?" Jack asked leaning forward to get a better look at the screen.

"Name's Timothy White, patient in a Duke Bayard hospital in Brinstern" Gwen replied.

"how did you get this footage?" Jack asked

"Staff emailed it to the police. But every police force is swamping with mums and dads going mental. So it's just waiting in line" Gwen explained

"Oh look at that, Gwen Cooper used to be a police herself but is now hacking into the police system" Ollie said making Ianto and Jack chuckle.

"I don't think anyone has noticed him yet" Gwen said ignoring Ollie's comment.

"Brinstern" Ianto nodded

"That's what two hours?" Jack spoke

"I'm on it!" Gwen replied leaving for the exit leaving the other three. With Jack heading to Gwen's computer.

* * *

"Lunch time, this place should be buzzing with kids" Jack explained with Ianto and Ollie either side of him.

"They've all been taken home"

"We need a child" Jack spoke

"What about me?" Ollie asked glancing towards his dad.

"We can't do it to our own son Ollie." Jack explained then looking down "And I don't think I can ever hurt you" Jack confessed then looked to Ollie who just stared at him.

"But it's only a couple tests that's all dad!" Ollie said "And where else will you get a child from eh?"

"He's got a point on that part" Ianto confessed making Jack look towards him. "I mean on 'where else will you get a child'" Ianto explained to Jack who just nodded and stared back at the ground.

"If there's no where else we can get a child then we might do it to Ollie then" Jack muttered with Ianto looking to Ollie then giving a small nod.

"Because we need to find the right frequency find the right frequency then we can find who it is who's transmitting" Jack explained looking to either Ianto and Ollie.

"But where will we find a other child? We can find a few lasers, weevils, hitchhikers... Kids" Ianto explained.

"What is it with you and making fun of children!" Ollie shouted looking at the two who just stared at each other. "I mean come on! You've been doing it ever since the alien contact" Ollie spoke.

"We know Ollie... We're sorry" Jack said then looking back down.

"Yeah sorry Ollie" Ianto added.

Jack thought for a moment then turned to Ianto and Ollie "I'm going to pay a visit to Alice and Steven" Jack explained.

"Okay I'm going to go to Rhiannon then" Ianto replied with Jack rising to his feet.

"Okay Ollie, who you going to go with?" Jack asked looking towards Ollie.

"Is it okay if I come with you dad?" Ollie asked as he glanced to Jack and Ianto.

"Course it is" Jack replied.

"So I will see you two later then?" Ianto said rising up to the same level as Jack.

"Yeah Yan I'll see you later" Jack replied giving Ianto a soft kiss on the lips and being carfull not to get carried away, then giving a hug. Once Jack had finished Ianto looked down to Ollie who grinned to him and pulled Ianto into a hug.

"I'll see you later tad" Ollie whispered into Ianto's ear.

"See you later too Ollie" Ianto replied kissing the top of Ollie's head then letting go.

"Let's go then" Jack said holding out his hand and getting Ollie connecting it with his own, then walking off. With the three of them going their separate ways.

**Sorry if Mistakes. Please review. -Jaggerz**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's in the bottom draw. I put them in there yesterday, yeah?" Alice explained to Steven in the kitchen, making her way to the front door, then opening it to reveal Jack and Ollie. "I thought so" Alice said adding a smile looking to Jack.

"Good to see you, hows things?" Jack asked.

"Okay" Alice replied

"Uncle Jack! Ollie!" Steven shouted running over to the three of them.

"Steven! Hey soldier how you doing?" Jack shouted back lifting Steven onto his shoulder.

"I was talking like an alien, everyone was! It was brilliant!" Steven replied with Jack walking into the kitchen with Ollie beside.

"Me too Steven, I even scared my dad!" Ollie laughed causing Steven to laugh also.

"Really uncle Jack! Were you scared?" Steven giggled

"Well maybe I was" Jack replied.

"Better come in" Alice spoke lifting her hand up then shutting the door.

"Hey Ollie! Want to help me paint in the garden?!" Steven asked looking over to Ollie who grinned back

"You bet Steven!" Ollie replied with Jack letting Steven down. Steven gave Ollie a high five.

"Lets go!" Steven shouted heading back to the kitchen

"Steven don't forget to wear your coat!" Alice shouted to Steven making him stop to a halt causing Ollie to trip over from Stevens movement.

"Ollie!" Jack shouted making his way over "You okay?" Jack asked bending down to Ollie.

"Yep better then ever!" Ollie replied jumping back up and chasing after Steven who was already in the garden, causing Jack to chuckle.

"Here's your paint brush!" Steven spoke handing Ollie the paint brush in the garden with Ollie accepting it.

* * *

"So hows things with Ianto?" Alice asked when only Jack and Alice were in the room.

Jack smirked "It's going brilliant, it really is" Jack replied chuckling at the thought.

"Is it better then mum?" Alice asked making Jack look down to the floor.

"It's difficult to explain" Jack muttered causing Alice to feel sorry for bringing it up.

"Any way doesn't matter dad" Alice explained causing Jack to look up and give a tiny smile with a nod. "So hows things with Ollie?" Alice asked changing the subject. Jack glanced out of the window and found Steven and Ollie painting out side. Ollie holding the paper from sliding off, and Steven painting onto it.

"Ollie's doing well, made mine and Ianto's life even happier to have our own son" Jack replied looking back to Alice who was smiling.

"Does this make Ollie my brother?" Alice asked to Jack who chuckled from the comment.

"I guess so Alice!" Jack laughed as he glanced back to Ollie and Steven and found them both laughing.

"Said on the news we should take them back to school tomorrow" Alice explained taking the tea pot from the cupboard "Do you think its safe?" She asked making her way over to the kettle.

"Well I don't know any more than you" Jack confessed making Alice scoff "I don't" He added making Alice look at him then back to her drink. "Any word from Joe?"

"He finally got married, phones every now and again and sends Steven postcards. Remembers his birthday... There are worst fathers" Alice explained as she finished making her drink.

"How are you for money?" Jack asked

"Don't worry about that, you give me annoth" Alice replied making her way over to Jack. "kind of easy writing checks huh?" She asked giving Jack his drink then taking her own.

"Alice your the one who asked me to stay away. I could come round here every week if you wanted me to" Jack explained "Every day" Jack added taking a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah" Alice replied "I just can't stand it dad" Alice confessed "I look older then you do and its never going to stop. I get older and older and you just stay the same. One day you are going to be standing at my funeral. Looking just like you did when you were standing at mums. No wonder you make her so furious you make us look old" Alice said having some of her drink then looking out the window. "It's going to happen to Ollie soon. He's going to grow old and look older than you do soon" Alice said making Jack look hurt but not giving it away.

"Actually I found a grey hair" Jack said trying to lighten the mood, causing Alice to laugh.

"Oh well that is the end of the world!" Alice joked causing Jack to chuckle then look out the window once again to Ollie and Steven.

"You ever going to tell him?" Jack asked

"What do I say? That your his grandfather?" Alice asked

"Well he doesn't notice right now, that I don't age. But one day he is going to realise" Jack stated.

"And that's another good reason for you to stay away" Alice spoke causing Jack to nod.

"I suppose... I could make the most of it while he's still young. Take him out, buy him stuff, me and him kind of thing" Jack explained

"You mean today?" Alice asked raising her self up.

"While im here might as well" Jack replied

"Oh you bastard, something happens to kids and you want to spend time with them on the same day. You are not experimenting on that boy dad not ever!" Alice explained causing Jack to understand. "What about Ollie?" Alice asked causing Jack to think.

"I need two children to do it on" Jack lied

"Does he know?" Alice asked looking to Ollie who was now hanging the painting up on the line.

"No" Jack lied again finishing off his drink.

"That's why I want you to stay away because your dangerous" Alice replied looking down to her drink. "I think you better go" Alice added not looking away from her drink which was now turning cold. Jack did a slow nod and rose up grabbing his coat with him and walking to the back door. Outside Jack found Steven and Ollie playing football on the grass with Steven shooting and Ollie defending.

"Ollie its time to go" Jack called making Steven turn to face him

"Already?" Steven asked in a sad tone.

"I'm afraid so solider" Jack replied making his way over and picking Steven up then hugging him "I'll see you later yeah?" Jack asked between the hug.

"Sure thing Uncle Jack!" Steven replied smiling and hugging back. Ollie joined up with Jack and Steven as Jack lowered Steven down. "Bye Ollie!" Steven shouted running into Ollie and tackling him to the ground then hugging him.

"Bye Steven!" Ollie replied returning the hug to Steven.

* * *

Ianto parked the SUV outside of Rhiannon's house making his way over to the house. Inside he found Rhiannon sorting out wait watchers leaflets and Mica on the x-box live. "Only me" Ianto said entering the room.

"You must be in trouble, was it chirstmas?" Rhiannon asked sorting the leaflets into files. "Jack and Ollie not with you?"

Ianto glanced down to his wedding ring on his left hand then lifted his head back "Um no Jack has gone to see Alice and Steven, and Ollie went along" Ianto replied. "How are they?" Ianto said changing the subject.

"Yeah it was a bit of a scacre, I brought them home just in case, What about you?" Rhiannon asked glancing to her brother.

"Oh Ollie he wasn't at school, scared the hell out of me and Jack, but he's fine now" Ianto replied handing Mica a ten pound note who snatched it from him, then turned back to the game.

"Mica say thank you to your Uncle" Rhiannon spoke

"I did" Mica replied not glancing away from the TV.

"David! Your uncle Ianto is here!" Rhiannon shouted with Ianto pulling out another ten pound note.

"I was thinking I missed Mica's birthday, I could take her to Mc' Donald's or something" Ianto explained with David snatching the ten pound note half way through then running back upstairs.

"That's what £3:95, you big spender" Rhiannon replied

"Alright cinema" Ianto replied raising his eyebrows

"Yeah that would be nice, wouldn't it Mica?" Rhiannon asked to Mica who gave a nod.

"Thought maybe this afternoon"

"No chance, What about Saturday?"

"I'm kinda busy on Saturday"

"I'm not having her taken out today. Not with that voice thing, I want them where I can see them"

"She'll be with me"

"She's staying put"

"Right fine just an idea, I won't bother you" Ianto replied ready to leave.

"Well that's it is it?" Rhiannon asked "you just going to go now? Oh sit down! you daft sod I got some of that spinage dip!" Rhiannon said standing up and making her way over to the side. "And you and me have some talki-" Rhiannon got cut off by Ianto's phone ringing causing Mica to laugh. Ianto blushed "Sorry" Ianto said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He looked at the ID caller and found it said Jack causing him to smile as he answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey Ianto!" _Jack squeeled into the phone _"I need you to look after Ollie I have to go to the hospital to pick up a kid_" Jack said into the phone

"Sure Jack, should I go back to the hub and meet you there?" He asked.

"_Yep sounds good meet you there in 20"_ He replied

"Sure Will do"

_"Oh and love you Ianto"_ Jack spoke into the phone

"Love you too Jack" Ianto answered hearing a chuckle from Jack then ending the call. Ianto put his phone back into his pocket and turned to Rhiannon and found her grinning at him causing him to blush.

"Who was that then?" Rhiannon asked

"It was Jack" Ianto replied "I got to go"

"Oh what's so urgent?" Rhiannon asked, causing Ianto to think for a moment.

"It's Jack he needs to go to the hospital and im meeting him there" Ianto lied. Rhiannon didn't know about him and Jack being Immortal so she would probably fall for it.

"Oh! You better go then Ianto! I hope hes alright!" Rhiannon panicked as Ianto made his way to the door sighing in relief aswell. "send him our love as well!" Rhiannon shouted back as Ianto exited the house.

* * *

Ianto parked the SUV in the Torchwood parking lot as he made his way towards the hub. Inside he found Jack and Ollie there but no Gwen. She must not have returned yet. "Hey!" Ianto shouted causing Jack and Ollie to spin round to Ianto who was walking down the steps.

"Hey Tad!" Ollie shouted smiling as he did so with Jack pulling the grass from his hair.

"Hi Yan" Jack spoke finishing from taking the grass away and now walking over to Ianto, wrapping his arm around him. "How's Rhiannon?"

"She's fine, couldn't get a child though" Ianto replied leaning into the embrace.

"Oh okay, I'm just going to go to the hospital to get a child any way, Rupesh has phoned and told me it was fine" Jack replied with Ianto handing him the keys causing Jack to grin. "See you later?" Jack asked taking the keys.

"Yeah" Ianto replied as he stepped back and watched Jack leave. Ianto turned to Ollie who had grass still in his hair. "Why have you got grass in your hair?" Ianto asked walking over to Ollie and taking grass away.

"I was playing football with Steven and he kinda tackled me over" Ollie confessed causing Ianto to laugh.

"What are you like?"

**End of chapter 4 please review! -Jaggerz**


	5. Chapter 5

It took Ianto 10 minutes to take every last strand of grass from Ollie's hair. Within those 10 minutes Ollie was getting bored and decided to go for a stroll in the hub with Ianto following taking away the grass. "Did Jack help by any chance Ollie? On taken the grass from your hair" Ianto asked when Ollie finally stopped moving and was now drinking a Pepsi.

"Yeah took him about 20 minutes" Ollie replied slurping his drink.

"Well he didn't do a good job of it did he then" Ianto replied "And how did you get this much grass in your hair?"

"Well Steven tackled me into a pile of cut grass" Ollie replied setting his drink down. Ianto sighed and walked to the bin with the remains of the grass on a plate and shoved it in the bin. "Wheres Dad gone any way he didn't tell me" Ollie asked giving the puppy eyes he must of got from Jack, which Ianto couldn't resist. Ianto sighed and slumped into his chair next to Ollie.

"He's gone to the hospital to get a child to do the tests on" Ianto explained.

"Then he's going to Retcon him or her" Ollie added causing Ianto to nod. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked taking hold of his drink then drinking from it.

"Well what do you want to do?" Ianto asked

"Feed Myfanway!" Ollie replied grinning and running to the fridge. Myfanway liked Ollie and Ollie like Myfanway. Myfanway probably likes Ollie due to he is Ianto and Jack's son. Ollie grabbed the first dark chocolate bar he could reach then shut the fridge door and sprinted to the ladder.

"Take it easy Ollie! And you sure about this?" Ianto asked making Ollie turn to face him and show a massive grin.

"Yeah what could possibly go wrong?!" Ollie replied, starting to climb the ladder.

"You know you most of your Dad's brains!" Ianto shouted after him.

"Yeah which ones to be exact?" Ollie asked half way up the ladder.

"His eager, adventurous, not afraid of anything, brave and stupid side!" Ianto replied making Ollie stare at him.

"Dad's stupid?" Ollie asked.

"Most of the time" Ianto replied looking up to Ollie who made a grin.

"I'll tell Dad that later then" He replied making Ianto's eye widen.

"Don't tell Jack please!" Ianto begged causing Ollie to laugh.

"I was joking Tad!" Ollie laughed causing Ianto to blush causing Ollie to laugh more.

"And you have his pranks!" Ianto added.

"Yep sure do! And I have your tidiness, politeness... anything else?" Ollie asked looking down to Ianto.

"Well Myfanway seems to like you" Ianto replied causing a screech to come followed by Myfanway swooping up Ollie from the ladder and into the air. Ollie laughed as Myfanway swooped down to the ground where she gently lowered Ollie.

"WOW!" Ollie spoke then stroking Myfanway on the side of her head as Ianto came over.

"Ollie are you alright!" Ianto shouted running over then hugging Ollie.

"I'm fine Tad really!" Ollie replied trying to breathe from the hug. Myfanway made a noise to indicate Ianto to let Ollie go which Ianto slowly reacted to. Once Ianto released Ollie he slowly stepped back allowing Ollie to grin and turn to Myfanway. "Guess what I got?!" Ollie said reaching into his pocket then pulling out a rectangle shape causing Myfanway to tilt her head. "It's not just an ordinary rectangle... It's a chocolate bar!" Ollie shouted, pulling the wrapper off making Myfanway jump up and down delighted. Slowly Ollie stepped forward keeping the chocolate bar in his hand, walking up to Myfanway. At that point Ianto's phone rang causing Ianto to turn away from the scene and walk up to the work station to receive his phone.

"Hello?" Ianto asked not watching Ollie or Myfanway.

"_Ianto I need you to do a search on Clement MacDonald could be 'mc' or 'mac', and try the words Holy tree and Scotland, Were looking at the 1960's got that?" _Gwen asked into the phone as Ianto did the search.

"yep"

_"Then try the words Timothy White. And if you find anything let me know straight away when I get back"_

"Okay"

_"Okay so see you la_-" Gwen got cut of by the sound of screeching coming from the hub causing Ianto to duck from movement.

"_What was that!" _Gwen asked into the phone with Ianto staring at Ollie riding Myfanway in the air.

"It's just Ollie riding Myfanway, no trouble really" Ianto replied, with Ollie screaming with laughter followed.

_"Lucky thing_" Gwen replied "_Any way I will see you later Ianto... Bye"_Gwen spoke as the line went dead. Ianto glaned to Ollie and found him laughing with Myfanway screeching delighted as she swooped around the water tower.

"Better not scratch the tower!" Ianto shouted after them.

"Like it hasn't got annoth scratches already!" Ollie replied looking amongst the scratches, then hearing a slight scratching sound and found Myfanway's wing making a dent on the tower.

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

"Nothing!" Ollie replied trying to hide the dent from Ianto to see.

* * *

"You will find the names under '456'" Frobisher said with Bridget looking confused.

"And what do you want me to do?" She asked with Frobisher then handing over a brown folder which Bridget accepted to open and find instructions for the computer. Bridget stared at Frobisher who just stared back. Bridget gave a slight nod, shutting the folder then making her way to leave.

Bridget went to her computer and started to set to work typing in the information. But what she didn't know was she was being watched by Lois. Bridget stopped writing and stared at her screen making Lois stare at her in confusion. Bridget made her move and pressed send then leaving her computer.

Lois watched her leave and wondered what she had sent. She glanced down to the sticky note on her computer with the access code. She thought for a moment wondering if it was the right thing to do. Slowly Lois opened up the log in page and typed in 'SPEARS" then the password 'HASTINGS' and opened up the files. Lois moved her mouse to the sent section to find a email which read plank page.

Lois zoomed in closer to find the words ORDER TO KILL with Mitchael Sanders, Ellen Hunt, Andrew Stains and Captain Jack Harkness. Lois stared at the screen at the word Captain Jack Harkness. She then glanced underneath which read KIDNAP. She scrolled down even further which the name Ollie Harkness-Jones underneath.

* * *

Jack zoomed into a parking space in the extra blue car and made a beep indicating he was here. Making Rupesh run forward. "I promise we can zap these kids memories so they won't remember a thing! No side affects" Jack panted.

"there's been another death" Rupesh said making Jack sigh and follow Rupesh...

"Chinese again, he came in with a nose bleed that wouldn't stop. Next thing you know it's been diagnosed as a brain hemorrhage. He died at 16:25" Rupesh explained making their way over to the room. Jack made his move and entered first. "Sorry he's with me Doctor Patanjali, we just need to check him" Rupesh explained to the guard who nodded and left.

"Well he hasn't gone missing" Jack stated as he shot a glance to the victim.

"I can see that" Rupesh replied.

"Need to run a toxicology scan, not on the N.H.S we got much better equipment" Jack spoke as he started to exaimne the body. "Pupils blown, brain damage, no sign of trauma to the skin apart from bruising but that's-" A gun shot echoed the room as Jack yelped from the bullet, falling onto the victim. Jack's face turned red as he started to move his mouth up and down from the pressure, then falling to the ground in a heap. Rupesh slowly lowered the gun whilst panting.

"get them in" Rupesh ordered "seal of the area" He added with the person leaving the room...

The doors slammed open revealing troops in black uniform running towards the room with guns in their hands. 1 with a light and the other one sealing the area with yellow tape. Rupesh stood to the side letting the troops do there work. Jack being lifted to the table. Johnson entered the room eyeing Jack with Rupesh behind.

"Who changed the plan? I spent months researching them, and they believed me, I thought you wanted me inside Torchwood. To see what they've got in there" Rupesh asked making Johnson turn to face him.

"Who killed the Chinese man?"

"I did, I had to it was perfect timing, he just fitted the story" Rupesh confessed.

"Then get off your high horse then yeah?" She replied, then turning back to Jack. "Any sign yet?"

"Not so far... Do you think it's true? What they say about him?" Rupesh asked as a gasped filled the room with Jack rising and panting. Only to be shot again by Johnson. "He was dead!" Rupesh spoke pointing towards Jack.

"Now he's dead again and we will keep killing him till he's ready.. Get him prepared" Johnson ordered.

"yes ma'am" was her reply as troops set to work once again.

"How the hell does he do it?"

"No one knows, theory would suggest that he's connected to the Torchwood hub. That rift thing, which makes the whole place a target" Johnson explained

"What changed the orders?"

"The children" Johnson replied.

"But what about Ollie he was supposed to come with Jack, so how are you going to capture him?"

"Oh don't worry about that the plan we are doing now is all we need to capture him" Johnson replied with a grin. Rupesh stared at Jack's stomach as it started to be ripped open from the laser saw...

"Sealing him up" Johnson spoke as she started to repair his skin. "Closing down, everyone out!" Johnson ordered whilst everyone started to retreat. "Put him back where he was!" Rupesh looked to Johnson

"He's going to wonder where I have gone. How am I going to cover?" He asked and getting a strange look from Johnson.

"How do you mean?"

"Well he's going to try and trace me"

"You're not disappearing"

"Yeah but I've got to he's gunna-" Rupesh stopped and stared to Johnson who just looked back. Rupesh started to sprint away from the place he needed to get away so he wasn't killed. He started to run through the walking troops.

"SIDES!" Johnson shouted, having the troops to go to there nearest sides allowing Johnson to have a clear shot and shoot Rupesh in the back. Causing him to crumple to the ground. Rupesh was placed beside Jack on the floor, with the troops running away from Jack gasping. Jack panted and looked around taking his surroundings, that's when he spotted... Rupesh. He was on the ground looking pale, tilting his head to the side. Jack moved closer to Rupesh and placed his two fingers on his pulse point, but found no pulse.

"Oh no" Jack whispered as he rose up to his own level. Jack thought for a moment then made a run for it back to the hub.

**End of Chapter! The action begins in the next chapter for Ollie. Please Review -Jaggerz And sorry if mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6! Please enjoy and review, so you can make my day! Any way Enjoy.

"Result! There was a Holy tree lodge just outside Arbro. It's a Hotel now but until 1965 it was a orphanage. And they had a Clement MacDonald, he was taken into care April 1965 just after his mother died, no father in record. In November 1965 he was transferred along with-" Ianto stopped talking as he realized he wasn't being listened to. Gwen was down in the autopsy room, and Ollie was up in Myfanways nest still. "oh" he stated turning back to the computer to examine the data again. Gwen had been acting odd recently like she was having mood swings for some strange reason. She always seemed to get angry at the most simplest things, which caused Ianto to worry.

* * *

Jack climbed down the stairs towards the bay not caring about his movements or privacy. What Jack had on his mind was 'why was he killed? And why kill Rupesh? Are we being targeted?' was the thoughts that traveled his mind as he stepped into the tourist information centre.

"Harkness entering door 1, over" A man spoke into his phone spying on Jack as he entered the old wooden door.

_"He's inside. We don't know how deep that place goes so give it five. Once that's done go and search for Ollie Harkness-Jones. Over"_ Johnson replied settling back into her seat.

* * *

"We need damage control at St Helen's Hospital. One body doctor Rupesh Patanjali shot in the back" Jack stated swishing over the hub grounds.

"What happened?" Ianto asked causing Jack to turn and face him.

"I don't know. He was left there right beside me, like someones gloating"

"Did they kill you?" Ianto asked

"Yeah" Jack replied making Ianto do a small nod and step forward to offer a hug. Which Jack kindly received. "Maybe we're being targeted. Weather it's him or me, we should be careful"

Ianto nodded.

"Where's Ollie?" Jack asked looking around the room.

"I'm up here!" A voice came above them, showing Ollie climbing down the stairs to Myfanways nest and down. Ollie jumped on the last few steps and done a perfect land to the ground. With out making a thud. "Hi Dad!" Ollie grinned making Jack grin back who hugged Ollie and twisted him around.

"How's my little buddy?" Jack asked then stopped spinning him around to see Ollie laughing at him.

"Brilliant!" Ollie replied "And how about you?" He asked.

"Oh well I'm doing awesome!" Jack replied chuckling after.

"Well I'm okay also because I have the two best fathers in the world!" Ollie replied then started hugging Jack who offered Ianto to join the hug who accepted the offer, as they all hugged on the spot. Jack loved hugging his family, it was rare that he ever did. But when he could, he would make the best out of it.

"Any way better tell Gwen" Jack spoke lowering Ollie to the ground.

"She's back shes in the lab" Ianto pointed out making Jack nod and leave to the autopsy room.

"Gwen... Boy have I had a day" Jack spoke as he entered, then not realising he was staring at the screen. Which showed Gwen's body.

Gwen was using the machine that Jack used 12 years ago. Gwen always wanted to try it, but there was no use until now. Gwen was laying her right hand onto the machine with her left hand holding the controls.

"Oh my god is that?" Jack couldn't find the right words for this situation, and with Gwen crunching her hand up into a fist then releasing. Jack took action and strode down the steps to face Gwen. "How long?"

"Three weeks" Gwen replied as they both glanced to the screen.

"That's good isn't it?.. From where I am standing it looks good to me"

"Yeah... Bloody hell" Gwen stated causing Jack to chuckle. "It's brilliant" She replied making Jack grin.

"you got one hell of a ride coming from the labour. Trust me it really hurts!" Jack spoke causing Gwen to stare at him.

"Why thanks for your kinds words of sympathy Jack!" Gwen replied getting eager to slap Jack on the cheek.

"Ianto, Ollie, were having a baby" Jack spoke as he grinned to Gwen.

"What your pregnant again Jack!" Ianto shouted, running to the autopsy room then stopping to the edge by the railing.

"What am I going to have a baby sister or brother?!" Ollie spoke running into the room by Ianto's side.

"Nope sorry it's Gwen's baby" Jack laughed making Ianto and Ollie blush.

"you told Rhys?" Jack asked.

"I only just found out myself" Gwen confessed.

"Oh you told me before you told him, he is going to love that!" Jack spoke with scaredness in his voice. Causing Gwen to chuckle.

"Congratulations!" Ianto spoke joining the conversation.

"Yeah Gwen wow! Congratulations! Took you 12 years bet hey?" Ollie commented making Gwen give a evil glare to him.

"Ollie!" Ianto spoke looking to his right to Ollie who was looking to the ground.

"Sorry" Ollie apologized "But does that mean I am going to have a cousin?" He asked glancing to the three adults.

"Yep guess so buddy" Jack replied.

"That is just bloody spectacular!" Gwen stated then turning to face Jack "What about this place and my job" Gwen explained, with Jack raising his hand for her to stop.

"You will manage, me and Ianto did with Ollie. We always do" He replied putting his hand onto Gwen's. But what he didn't know was that his hand was being scanned. Suddenly the room filled with a alarm as the room filled with the colour red. The screen changed to Jack's body showing a red dot in the centre of his stomach.

"What the hell is that?!" Gwen said staring to the ceiling with the lights flashing.

Ianto and Ollie stared at the screen making Gwen and Jack follow the gaze.

"Oh my god!" Jack whispered but loud annoth for the other three to hear.

"Does this mean Dad is also pregnant?" Ollie asked staring to the screen.

"No it doesn't! It means he's got a bomb inside his stomach!" Ianto replied and he started to push Ollie out of the room and into the hub.

Jack glanced to the blood stained floor then looked to Gwen. "Get out! The three of you! Right now!" Jack shouted, starting to drag Gwen to the centre with Gwen screaming no. "Right now!" Jack ordered when they arrived at the top of the steps.

"There's got to be something we can do! We can stop it! We can fix it! We can rip it ou of you!" Gwen shouted running to Jack who took hold of her in a tight form.

"I'm telling you get out!"

"It's active two minutes!" Ianto shouted half way across the hub with Ollie by his side.

"Yeah but I can't just run Jack!" Gwen screamed

"You're pregnant!" Jack replied. Gwen hated to admit it but he was right. She had to run, for the safe of the baby. Gwen did a small nod and made a run for it. Which only left Ianto and Ollie.

"We are coming, We are coming, We are coming" Ollie stared to chant standing next to Ianto who now turned to face him.

"Ollie!" Ianto screamed as Ollie continued to chant.

"Not again!" Jack spoke as he ran over to them. It was going to be harder for Ianto and Ollie to escape if Ollie couldn't move. Ianto turned back to his computer and continued to type in the code ignoring Ollie for once. 'TORCHWOOD LOCK DOWN; the room started to echo. Causing Jack to get angry.

"Ianto you are going to get you and Ollie locked inside!" Jack shouted as the doors started to lock. Jack grabbed Ollie who was still chanting then took a hold of Ianto and started dragging him to the rock slab. "Ianto move!"

"I need to overide the mecanisum!" Ianto shouted trying to go abck to the computer.

"God sake come on!" Jack shouted.

"There will be nothing left of you!" Ianto shouted back, being dragged down the stairs.

"I can survive anything!" Jack replied, pushing Ianto onto the slab and placing Ollie down. Jack quickly turned Ianto around and captured his lips into a goodbye kiss, then pulling away from the bomb. Jack pulled back and took hold of his wrist strap, which he started to play with the buttons. Ianto took hold of Ollie to make sure he wouldn't fall as the rock slab started to shake.

"I'll come back I always do!" Jack whispered up to Ianto who managed to hear it over Ollie and Torchwood computer system.

"We are coming, We are coming, We are coming" Ollie chanted making Ianto cry next to Ollie who took a tight hold of him looking down to Jack who was looking up to him. Jack slowly lowered his head and started to close his eyes.

"We are coming" Ollie spoke as the chanting stopped to make Ianto look to him "Back" He added followed by the explosion by Jack's stomach. Ianto got hit first, getting taken away from Ollie by the pressure of the heat and explosion. Sending them both different ways, and falling into the rubble of the hub.

* * *

Johnson watched a massive flame rise from a mile away which indicated the hub was destroyed. "Lets go!" Johnson ordered the driver who roared the engine to life and made it's way to the hub. "Job 1 done, now for job 2 of capturing Ollie Harkness-Jones" Johnson muttered staring out of the window.

* * *

Ollie eyed his surroundings of what seemed like the remains of the hub. Flames everywhere, followed by rubble and gas. Ollie glanced down to his body and found remains of glass and rock's covering his body. Ollie sighed as he moved his arms forward and started to move the glass away. Piece by piece Ollie took the tiny specs of Rock's and glass with his bloody hands only to leave the biggest till last. Ollie placed his hands either side of the glass leaving a patch of blood showing his fingerprints as he gently lifted the glass. The glass had half of the Torchwood logo attached to it. The half of the 'T' Ollie examined the glass carefully, inside one of the hexagan holes he found a red light shining through it followed by a person with a gun. Ollie yelped as the glass smashed in his hands from the bullet. Allowing him to make a run for it. Quickly Ollie sprang up and started to jog down the broken rubble getting lower and lower down until he found a ladder. The ladder had half of the parts missing, but it will have to do!

Ollie took hold of the ladder and started to climb. Ollie winced as he fingers touch the boiling heat coming from the ladder's metel. But he had to continue. Once he was at the top he searched round the area and found what looked like two white circles joint together, which wasn't damaged. Ollie grabbed in and shoved it into his pocket as he continued to run. Ollie heard Bullets being fired as he ran. Ollie stopped to a halt to catch his breath and found a red light shining to him followed by men in black uniform running towards him. "Great!" Ollie panted, as he continued to run.

Ollie got cornered by a troop who made a grab for him and made a tight hold on him. Ollie yelped from the pressure he was causing for his body. Ollie elbowed the troop in the stomach causing him to yelp and take a hold of it. Allowing Ollie to run. Ollie dodged the attacks which laid before him, until he was surrounded by 7 troops and a laddie in the middle. "Stalkers!" Ollie shouted causing one of the troops to chuckle.

"Why would you follow me in a street!" Ollie shouted eyeing everyone of them.

"Because we need you of course!" Johnson replied pulling out a gun and fired Ollie to the neck. Ollie yelped and sprang his hand towards his neck and felt a feather there. Ollie made a grab and snatched the feather and eyed the item. Ollie winced at the item then crumpled to the floor showing no movement.

"Good now he's asleep. Take him away!" Johnson ordered, with troops stepping forward and taking hold of Ollie and placing him into the back on the van.

"Tell them we have Ollie Harkness-Jones." Johnson ordered the man next to him. Who nodded and made his way to make the call.

**Tell me if I should continue. -Jaggerz. Sorry if mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto felt the area around him with his eyes closed. He was checking to make sure there was no gas leak or fuses any where. Once he found that the place was clear he shot his eyes open. He found himself stuck in between the remains of the water tower and walk way. Ianto sighed, placing his hands on the walk way part and started lifting it away from him. Ianto screamed from the pain his arm was causing him, it felt like 10 bullets were fired into his arm. Ianto couldn't manage to lift it, so he pushed it away from him instead. Ianto panted, standing up to find him self on a slope of rubble. Ianto coughed from the smoke and looked around, he couldn't find Ollie. Ianto started to climb higher up to get a better view. Ianto yelped from his arm as he climbed higher and higher.

Once he was at the top he heard a gun shot followed by a yelp... Ollie's yelp. Ianto snapped his eyes round the area. Looking at every detail in every spot until he found Ollie. Ollie was running away from what looked like a red light followed by troops of men who were determined to get his son. "OLLIE!" Ianto shouted, running after him but tripping over half way on the slope. Ianto skidded down the remains on the hub. Getting hit by rocks, glass and rubble until he came to a stop. Ianto screamed from the pain. His arm had healed but now he would have to heal all over again! Ianto snapped his eyes open again, only from the thought of Ollie. Ianto started to get up until something caught his eye. A gold glowing light coming from the distance on the ground. Ianto crawled closer to the light, getting clearer and clearer.

Ianto reached out and took a firm hold of the item. Bringing it closer to him to examine. Ianto relaxed his grip in his hand to find him holding Jack's wedding ring. Ianto stared at the item which laid in his hand covered in blood from him and Jack. Ianto heard Ollie's pant in his mind. Making him shove the ring in his pocket and spring into action. Ianto sprinted across the rubble until he got no more rubble but just the streets. Ianto couldn't find Ollie anywhere, but the troops who were chasing him and a black van. "Ollie!" Ianto screamed falling to his knees, watching the van drive away. One thing he didn't notice was he got the red lights attention.

Ianto rose up and looked around to see where the source came from. But only heard bullets. Ianto span round to get a better chance of finding it, but failed. So Ianto just sprinted away from the scene. Only to be followed. Ianto ran for what seemed hours, being followed the whole way there. Until luckily the shooting stopped. Allowing Ianto to do a quick rest then run away.

* * *

Gwen stared at the distance in front of her, until the explosion stopped. Gwen turned round to her side and started to stand up, coughing and whining as she did so. Gwen was careful not to get burnt by the flames, making sure the ground was stable as well. Once Gwen was up she made a tiny whine followed by a cough, making her way to the hub. Only to be stopped by paramedics."Woah, woah, woah! You can't go in there!" one of the paramedics stated taking a hold of Gwen then pushing her away to the ambulance. To be helped by the other one. "It's way too dangerous!"

"But my friends are in there!" Gwen screamed but being ignored "My friends are in there!" She screamed again, being man handled to the ambulance.

"Hold her down! The boss said they have Ollie. So they need no surviors!" The paramedic shouted in the ambulance shoving open the cabinet to get the needle. Gwen shruggled with the other paramedic. Until she managed to get hold of his hand. Gwen did the only thing she knew she could do. She bit his arm of course. Causing the man to scream and let Gwen go. Gwen took action and kicked the paramedic in the privates. Then grabbed her nearest item to attack with. Gwen whacked him with the fire extinguisher. Then the other man, then the other. Until they were both knocked out. "Okay" Gwen panted, looking around her. Gwen reached down to the paramedic and placed her hand on the leather coat. Pulling out the gun placed there. Same with the other so she was loaded.

Gwen made her way to the exit. Only to find a bright red light shining on her eye. Gwen dodged past the bullet, who was now firing back. Gwen managed to get one of the bullets to go in the paramedics shoulder. Causing him to slump to the ground. Gwen then sprinted to the drivers seat and began to get away from the scene. As soon as possible.

* * *

Frobisher glanced down to his two daughters who were both thanking his wife for the hot chocolate. Frobisher was starting to get scared of his own children from what just happened. He only hoped they will catch Ollie Harkness-Jones soon. So the testing can begin.

Frobisher's phone started to ring. Causing his wife to glance to him who just looked helpless and glanced back. "Sorry I've got to take this" He spoke making his way over to the machine.

"After what just happened!" His wife said walking in the same pace with Frobisher.

"Because of it" Frobisher corrected,"They're okay now. Get your selves to bed girls and don't worry" he said making his way to leave into the hall.

"Hello?"

_"Target 1 eliminated, Target two captured and three and four have escaped. But we're in pursuit"_ Johnson said on the other line.

"What went wrong?!" Frobisher gritted

"_They got lucky. But they won't have gone far"_

"We can't have witnesses! Tell me when you've got them. Do it quick! And also tell me when you are going to transfer Ollie Harkness-Jones over!" Frobisher demanded slamming the phone lid shut.

* * *

Gwen made the ambulance stop at a halt, once she knew she was in a safe area. She grabbed the gun she abandened on the seat beside her, and made her way to the back.

"Who do you work for?" Gwen asked entering the back with only 1 paramedic in.

No reply.

Gwen stepped closer gritting her teeth, and placing the gun to the paramedic's head. "Who do you work for?!" She snapped making the man open his eyes and tilt his head up.

"N.H.S" He replied making Gwen lose her patients and shoot to his side.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!" She shouted causing the man to wince. "You tried to kill me! My friends, my friends could be dead, so don't think I won't use this!"

"The goverment! I'm working for the goverment I just followed orders that's all!"

"You're all on the same side?" Gwen asked. Getting the paramedic make a grab for the gun and trying to inject the liquid to Gwen. Gwen dodged the attack quick annoth then shot the paramedic in the foot. Causing him to scream.

"Why do the goverment want to destroy Torchwood?!" Gwen snapped. "WHY?!"

"I just do as im told! Following orders that's all!" He panted looking to Gwen. Whose face expression changed when she heard sirens.

So Gwen made annother run for it.

* * *

Ianto looked down to his pocket and pulled out Jack's ring. It shone in the lamp post's and moonlight making it look like the most precious thing in the world. Which is for Jack and him. Ianto placed his finger in his mouth and took a drop of saliva from it and placing it onto the ring. Wiping away the blood. Ianto got off every speck of blood which laid on the ring. Only now showing the gold glow which it performed. Ianto smiled, placing his free hand down his neck. Pulling out a necklace which belonged there. Ianto took the necklace off and carefully started to place the ring on the necklace, letting it dangle on the spot. Ianto put the necklace back on. Letting the ring rest on Ianto's heart. Ianto sighed and walked to the nearest phone box. He needed help. So he decided to phone Gwen, if she was still alive that is.

Ianto placed the filthy money in the machine and typed in Gwen's home number sighing in relief as he heard it beeping. "Come on. Come on" Ianto whispered losing his patience.

_"Hello?"_ Rhys asked in the other end of the line

"Hey Rhys it's Ianto" Ianto spoke into the phone as he heard arguing going on between the two of them. Gwen was alive!

_"Ianto you okay?!"_ Gwen asked

"Yeah" Ianto panted "You heard from Jack?" He also asked

_"No... Do you think he survived?" _She asked, sounding like she was moving as well.

"He usally does" Ianto replied "Who was it any idea?"

_"No but I ran into one of them. Said he was working for the government"_

"This doesn't make sense. Is Ollie with you?" He asked

"No he isn't Ianto. I heard one of them say they had Ollie Harkness-Jones now they need only no survivors" Gwen replied.

Ianto's heart died a little as he heard that. His son was needed for something which can't be good. "No!" Ianto screamed.

"Don't worry Ianto we will get him back!" She replied. "Where should we meet Ianto?!" Gwen panicked. "Uh remember the last time we had ice cream together" Gwen asked.

"No"

"Yeah you do after grand slam"

"I don't like ice cream it gives me a headache!" Ianto said. Then hearing a beep from the other line.

"I got to go!" Gwen spoke then the line went dead. Ianto carefully put the phone back and went outside. Ianto thought for a moment then slumped down to his knees. Screaming into them rocking back and forth. Ianto's life would be ruined if his family is or are going to die.

**End of chapter 7 -Jaggerz**


	8. Chapter 8

Ollie slowly started to gain his consciousness back. Ollie made a little moan, squeezing his closed eyes. Then starting to open them. Ollie became alerted when the room moved up into the air then down with a bump. Ollie's body went with the movement making him bang his head on the floor causing him to whine. Ollie snapped his eyes open properly to find himself in what looked like a back of the van. Ollie scanned the room and found it luckily empty. Ollie looked down to his body and sighed. He was gaged and tied up in a tight rope. Ollie started to do twists and turns trying to gain his freedom back but failing.

Ollie managed to pant with his mouth covered from the process, it was no use. Ollie heard movement coming from the front of the vehicle. Where was his Dad and Tad? Ollie searched the room for an item he could use to cut the rope with but found nothing but a chocolate bar, bullets in a box that were no use to him and files of what looked like alien language that he could make out.

Ollie moved closer to the files and started to scrabble the foreign words together making them into what looked like instructions. Instructions for a tank filled with different sorts of gases. Gases that if you put together would kill a human. The file led him with no clues of what the creature was. He spent months down with his Tad helping him out and researching aliens. But they never came across an alien that needed this software.

The van came to a halt sending Ollie flying to the side of the van making him slump to the ground screaming in agony but couldn't be heard. Ollie heard car doors slamming followed by him feeling footsteps coming towards the back of the van. The door slammed open revealing a troop and the laddie who knocked him out.

"Take him" The laddie ordered, making the troop go forwards to Ollie. Ollie looked up and started to struggle by the troop. Ollie kicked him in the privates making him bend down to protect it from further damage. But got kicked in the face by Ollie's foot after. Making the troop to become knocked out.

"Tough kid" The laddie muttered looking towards Ollie who just stared at her fury in his eyes. "Not the matter" She progressed snapping her fingers. Making 10 troops appear from no where. "Take him with me!" The laddie ordered, with the troops stepping over the one Ollie attacked and now made their way to Ollie who was struggling again. And was lifted by 5 of them with the other 5 stopping him from further hurting them.

Ollie's face soon turned red from him trying to scream but not even making a loud noise from the gag. Soon Ollie was led to yet another vehicle but this time it was a helicopter not a ground transport.

"In here " The laddie announced opening the side of the helicopter where Ollie was soon shoved into the crammed space. Then having the door slammed shut, leaving nothing but the darkness and no sound. Ollie felt his weight go lighter which indicated he was in the air. But where was he going?..

* * *

"As you know Harkness is a difficult person to kill. Theory suggests that it's connected to the Torchwood hub. Which necessitated taking away the entire operation" Frobisher explained to the Prime Minister who nodded,

"Well he can't still be alive after that"

"As I've said we're waiting for results" Frobisher reassured

"What about these specifications of the '456' I can barely understand a word of them"

"Nor me but we have found some one who can translate the '456' speech and we are bringing him in now" Frobisher explained making the Prime Minister raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah? And who is that?"

"Ollie Harkness-Jones" Frobisher replied making the prime Minister go wide eyed.

"He has a child?"

"Yes has for 12 years now"

"How come that child can read the alien language and we can't?"

"We don't know for sure but apparently he was born by the 'Doctor' and his alien machine. But we're still researching" Frobisher explained. "He shall be in by 12:00" He added

"Well if that would be everything" The prime Minister spoke with Frobisher leaving to the door, but turning back around.

"I would just like to say how grateful I am sir" Frobisher spoke.

"What for?"

"Well I know I am a middle man in these affairs but just wanted to thank you. For trusting me with you're responsibility" Frobisher said making him smile.

"All I have done is put you on the front line... Just what the front line is for John"

* * *

Firemen searched the Torchwood rubble following Johnson's orders to look for Captain Jack Harkness's body. Flames were still forming the holes of the rubble, making a heat wave fill the area.

"I've found something!.. If you can hear me catch a hand!" A fireman shouted reaching down to a arm covered in blood resting on it's side but not showing the bottom half. The fireman waited a couple of seconds until he realised. "It's not the body it's just the arm" he declared making Johnson sigh, watching the firemen set back to work.

* * *

Lois gazed at the computer at the information of Captain Jack Harkness and Ollie Harkness-Jones. Ollie had part of Jack's resemblance. He looks so young. But what Lois didn't understand was the information it laid out in front of her. Why would they need Ollie? And why kill famous captain Jack Harkness? At that point the door opened revealing Bridget coming through. Lois hesitated, minimizing the file's just in time.

"Every thing okay?" Bridget asked pulling on her hand bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Lois explained as Frobisher came out into the room by the sound of his mobile ringing.

"Hello?" Frobisher asked into the phone.

_"__We thought there was a body. But we've got an arm, a shoulder and the remains of a head. It's almost a waste of a body bank"_ Johnson spoke from the other end.

"Is it Harkness?"

_"Probably"_

"And what about Ollie?"

_"He should be just arriving in London now. I'm on my way there soon after the tests of Harkness is done"_ Johnson replied.

"Right I'm on my way to pick him up then" Frobisher spoke. Sliding the phone lid down.

* * *

Ianto looked down from the building of what used to be the hub. Firemen were gathered there taking away the interesting stuff of the wreck. That's when he spotted two firemen carrying a black zipped bag with what looked like parts of a body. He knew whose body parts they were. Jack's.

If they were taking Jack away that must mean they have Ollie as well. The government is responsible for making the Harkness-Jones family fall apart. Now it was up to Ianto to stitch the family back together. Ianto eyed the people as they placed the bag into the black van. He needed the number plate for starters, to track down the car. He just needed to wait for the back door to be closed.

Finally the door closed showing Ianto the number plate he quickly started to jot down. Ianto only managed to get the first 6 digits 'NKO3OX' he missed the last digit so he couldn't track them down. Ianto sighed to himself, leaving the are. He now had to try plan B. He needed help from Rhiannon.

* * *

"Hello?" Frobisher asked into the phone.

"_The good new is we don't have to wait for the DNA test. This is definitely Jack Harkness_" Johnson spoke on the other line.

"And what's the bad news?"

"_His Lazarus qualities remain_"

"Jesus Christ"

"_If he can survive that what can't he survive_?"

"I haven't got time to worry about this Johnson I have to go and get Ollie. What about the other two?"

"_No sign of him yet but we've spotted a glimpse of her."_

"I need the whole team out by tonight get it done!" Frobisher gritted slamming the mobile shut. Making his way to the room with Ollie Harkness- Jones in. With Mr Dekker following behind.

**Please Review -Jaggerz**


	9. Chapter 9

Frobisher and Mr Dekker walked into a small tight room, walls were painted blue with the paint peeling off. Plus the floor and part of the walls were stained. In the centre of the room was Ollie curled up into a ball facing the other way, still tied up and gaged. Frobisher examined Ollie's form, he was really slim, in great shape by the looks of it, and about 5ft, with blood stains on his clothes. A cough echoed the room, nothing more but the sound of a cough. But it made Ollie twitch at the sound, slowly beginning to turn round.

Ollie's eyes were blood shot showing he must have been crying, his clothes were starting to rip from the rope, plus his skin was turning red raw from the ropes. Ollie stared at Frobisher who just looked down to him and took his seat with Mr Dekker following with the files in his hands.

"Hello" Frobisher said but only getting a stare at him which was his answer causing him to sigh. "I take it you know who I am. I am John Frobisher, and this is Mr Dekker" Frobisher indicated to Mr Dekker next to him who gave a nod and smiled. Ollie gave a tiny nod then looked down to the gag attached to his mouth. It took Frobisher a moment to figure out what Ollie was trying to explain.

"Oh right sorry" Frobisher apologised raising from his seat, walking over to Ollie who began to sit up on the ground. Frobisher leaned down to Ollie placing his hands on the back of Ollie's head finding the knot. Once Frobisher found it he started to untie it. Frobisher had some trouble at first with undoing it, from Ollie trying to remove it by himself. Finally Frobisher took the stitched gag allowing Ollie to make a gasp. Ollie panted taking his breathe in and out, in and out until his breathing was back to normal.

"Not the best room service I've had" Ollie commented making Mr Dekker chuckle then zip his mouth shut. "Why am I here?! I mean why stalk a 12 year old kid who has just survived after an explosion with his family in that explosion!" Ollie snapped staring to the pair of them.

The two of them stared at each other until Frobisher decided to answer. "We needed a child to take the experiments on, and a child from Jack Harkness was the best option to take" Frobisher replied making Ollie narrow his eyes at him.

"What have you got against my Father?!"

"Nothing he is just a arrogant sod who usually gets in the way" Frobisher simply explained.

"Then why pick me?!"

"Apparently you can read and translate alien foreign. We needed something or someone to help us explain this" Frobisher explained pointing to the files in Dekker's hand.

"So basically your a pervert!" Ollie snapped

"If that's what you think we are then yes" spoke Frobisher getting stressed at Ollie. "I just want you to help translate this information"

"What's in it for me?" Ollie asked slumping down on his bottom.

"Well how about we say you're freedom?" Frobisher asked making Ollie shoot up straight away.

"Alright deal!" Ollie announced making Frobisher grin as Mr Dekker stepped forward with the files, sitting down next to Ollie.

"Right here's the alien language" said Dekker pointing to foreign on the sheet of paper "And I need you to tell me what it means" He said placing the sheet in front of Ollie who began to read in his head.

"It's instructions" Ollie muttered

"Instructions for what?" Dekker asked

"Instructions for a tank full of gases" Ollie replied continuing to read further down the page. "Wait they need this tank done by tomorrow, that's when they arrive tomorrow. They need this tank in order to survive" Ollie spoke glancing to Dekker who just stared at the sheet looking puzzled wondering how Ollie translated the information and he couldn't.

"We probably won't be able to remember what you are saying now so could you right it down on this piece of paper please?" Dekker asked pulling out a clean sheet of A4 paper with a black ink pen following.

Ollie nodded then looked down "I would if I was free" Ollie muttered not looking away from the rope. Dekker nodded getting up to release him, Frobisher came to help pulling the ropes apart until Ollie was free.

Ollie smirked 'God they are think!' Ollie thought. Ollie rose to his feet and sprinted out of the room with echos of the other two shouting at him. But Ollie just grinned. He needed to escape. But where would he go? His thoughts escaped as he heard troops approaching, Ollie had to get a move on.

* * *

Ianto walked along the damp grass keeping his eye out for every move. He searched the location he was at before he made his way to Rhiannon. Slowly he took his pace, stepping closer and closer to Rhiannon.

"Hey" Ianto said causing Rhiannon to turn to his direction.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" Rhiannon freaked

"I'm not sure yet" Ianto replied staring to every distance he could find. Only to be watched by Rhiannon.

"I wasn't followed sit down" Rhiannon indicated to the spare seat beside her. Ianto stared at it then fitted into the space keeping his legs out, in case of emergency's.

"You worked out my little code then"

"Dad didn't brake your leg on purpose you know" Rhiannon spoke glancing to the swings with two kids playing on them.

"He pushed me to hard, like he always did"

"Well you should of held on tighter" exclaimed Rhiannon. "Seriously how did you get into that state?"

"That bomb, it was meant for me and the people I work with"

"Oh my god why?!"

"I don't know"

"Are the people alright? The ones you work with?"

"Gwen's alive, but there's no way of contacting her. Jack I'm not sure of" Ianto replied glancing down to the ground when he said Jack's name.

"What about Ollie?" Rhiannon asked.

Ianto sighed, looking down to the ground hearing children's screams of laughter, it sounded like Ollie's. "He's been kidnapped. I've seen it with my own eyes Rhi, he's gone" Ianto replied with tears welding up in his eyes.

"Oh my Gosh!" Rhiannon spoke looking down to Ianto who was now crying. "My family is falling apart Rhi! Ollie's gone and Jack might be gone also!" Ianto sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Ianto sweetheart don't worry you will fix it! You will put the Harkness-Jones family back together!" Rhiannon spoke to Ianto who felt a tiny bit better.

"Thanks Rhi" Ianto spoke smiling to Rhiannon who done a tiny smile back. What they didn't notice was it was getting awfully quiet, too quiet. Ianto looked up to find all the children had stopped. Which also meant Ollie had stopped...

* * *

"Get out there and find him now!" Frobisher ordered to the troops who nodded and made a search party for Ollie. But it wasn't a kind search party, it was a cruel search party. Frobisher and Dekker sat back down watching the troops go by until Dekker spoke. "If he won't tell we could just check the CCTV it should have annoth information there"

"Yeah I suppose" Frobisher replied glancing down to the ground.

Troops ran all over, to the left, right, forward and back they were there. Ollie hid in the best spot he could find. He slumped to the ground tired. Panting away hoping they wouldn't find him soon. marks vibrated in the water indicating they were coming. Ollie rose up once again forgetting about him being tired and carried on running, for better or for worse!

"Over there!" a troop shouted pointing to Ollie who was now running faster than before. They began to shoot bullets at him. Missing until one managed to hit him on the arm causing him to yelp, but continue running. Ollie turned a corner then stopped...

Troops ran round nearly tripping over at where Ollie was standing. "We are coming tomorrow, we are coming tomorrow, we are coming tomorrow" Ollie began to speak making the troops look puzzled. But that didn't stop them from taking him back. They lifted him up and carried him back instead.

"What the hell is he saying?!" Frobisher demanded whilst the troop laid Ollie down.

"He just keeps repeating that sir" The troop replied, shortly leaving after.

"He read the instructions correct then" Dekker spoke glacning down to the sheet, with Ollie continuing to chant 'WE ARE COMING TOMORROW'.

"We better start making the tank then if they arrive tomorrow" Dekker spoke standing up to the same level as Frobisher. Frobisher looked down to Ollie who laid on the floor starting to get covered in blood. Who was also chanting.

"Let's go then" Frobisher spoke leaving for the door. "Leave him in here until tomorrow, when we know what to do with him!" Frobisher explained to the troop who nodded and sealed the door shut.

* * *

"Hello John Frobisher's office"

_"Hello can I speak to Mr Frobisher please?"_ A voice asked into the phone.

"He's not available at the moment can you make a message?" Lois asked

_"It's Gwen Cooper from Torchwood I need to speak with him"_ Gwen spoke. Lois froze at the name. She glanced round the room, once it was clear she opened up the file and found Gwen Cooper.

"Um, I'm not sure" She lied

_"Just put me straight through then"_

"He's very busy"

_"Yeah he would be, who is this?_

"Lois, Lois Habbiba"

_"What happened to Bridget Spears?"_

"She's on another line"

"_Do you know what Torchwood is Lois?"_

"Yes"

"_Then you should know that you lot need us, the whole world needs us we can help. And someone keeps trying to kill us. Some one who works in th__e government_"

"Why would the government want to kill people who can help?"

"Exactly that's why I need to find out! So you setting up a meeting then?"

"Yes" Lois replied.

She only hoped she was going to do the right thing.

**Please Review. And also thank you to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Sorry if mistakes -Jaggerz**


	10. Chapter 10

"Can we trust this guy?" Rhys asked, he often rocked on his chair opposite Gwen, he's been twitchy ever since his close call to death by the the government, he now couldn't trust anyone except Gwen, Ianto, Jack and Ollie.

"He's our man in the government. If we can't, then we really are in trouble" She whispered, she shot glances between the window and Rhys, her eyes soon locked on Rhys.

"Gwen, we really are in trouble"

"Yeah, we've got to trust someone, Rhys, okay?" breeze entered the cafe with the sound of footsteps approaching, both their heads slightly turned, finding it a woman they both gave each other glances.

"Hi, I'm Lois"

"Where's Frobisher?" Gwen asked, Rhys gave Gwen another glance who didn't even flinch towards it.

"He's not coming" Lois calmly replied, slightly swishing her hand bag, she sat on the nearest chair she could find.

"Why not?" her voice began to get sharp.

"My god, this is probably the worst mistake of my life" she commented, she looked around the room before carrying on, "I've read your files. Some of the stuff you've done. You're like unsung national heroes"

"Listen, I don't do autographs and I don't want to be rude. But why am I talking to you and not your boss?" Gwen gritted her teeth, she couldn't help acting this way, she needed to talk to Frobisher and complain about the death of her boss and the destruction of her base.

"Because if they knew you were here, you'd be dead" she replied, Rhy's face turned cold, "He gave the order to have Jack Harkness killed and have Ollie Harkness-Jones kidnapped" Gwen faced fell, soon giving her full attention to Lois.

"You sure?"

"I've seen it with my own eyes" Gwen wasn't now very keen to see Mr Frobisher after all.

"we really are in trouble" Rhys said, his head nodded, his eyesight drifting away.

"Do you know a Captain Andrew Stains?"

"No"

"A Colonel Micheal Sanders? Ellen Hunt?"

"No"

"They're all dead" Lois replied, Gwen's eyes slightly widened. "They were killed on the same day as Jack Harkness and Ollie Harkness-Jones being kidnapped. I didn't sign the Official secrets Act to cover up murder. But then, I didn't take the job to commit treason on my second day. What am I doing here?"

"You tell me, Lois"

"If you're the bad guys, why doesn't it say that on your file? And if you're the good guys, who am I working for? And why do they want you dead?" Lois asked, she had a hint of panic in her voice. Rhys was slightly paying attention towards the conversation but his stomach was taking away his concentration, looking around the room he couldn't help but noticed the food being given out.

"Listen, this is a lot to talk about" he began, he glanced towards both of them before he continued. "And we're going to arouse suspiction. And we haven't ordered" he explained, Gwen gave him a surprised look, he was trying to get food on a time like this? "When we went on the run, we didn't have any money, see. And we put the last coins in the phone box to get through to you. So, is there any chance you could..." His speech stopped when Lois began to ruffle in her pocket. He gave a slight smile when he saw her retrieve a £20 note.  
"Thank you" accepting the money he smiled, "Oh, great. Thanks. That's magic" Getting up on his feet Gwen turned to him.

"I'll have a steak pie and chips and a cup of tea" she asked followed with a wink.

"Yeah" he turned to Lois.

"I'll just have a latte please"

"Okay. I won't be a second. I'll leave you two to it" he replied, tucking in his seat he left to take his order. Gwen turned to Lois.

"Thanks, we owe you one. A big one"

"Everyone in the office seems to think what's happening with the kids is all to do with aliens. And that they'll be here tomorrow. And there's something big built on the top floor of the MI5 building"

"Okay what do you mean, 'something'?"

"They said that Ollie Harkness-Jones had to translate this specific alien foreign, had it led up to them making a machine, other than that I don't know"

"Wait, wait. They have Ollie, Frobisher has Ollie captive?" she asked, her heart raced, Frobisher is bound to do awful things when he wants to and it means trouble if he can do it to someone who belongs to Torchwood.

"They're holding him captive somewhere in these parts, but I'm not sure, I heard Frobisher saying that he had been shot from an attempt of breaking out" If Jack or Ianto heard this then they would be bound to kill Frobisher. "But it's like they're getting ready. And if you lot, Torchwood, if you're alien experts, and they really are coming tomorrow, why does Mr Frobisher want you out of the way all of a sudden?"

"I've no idea but I'm going to find out. Can you tell me anything about Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Ollie?" Lois slowly shook her head.

"Jones is missing, Ollie's still captive. And I've been told Captain Harkness is dead"

"Well that can't be true"

"That's what I thought. I overheard Mr Frobisher say to keep him under surveillance. I mean, why do that to a dead person?" she asked, Gwen slowly cracked a smile, Jack was alive.

* * *

Shouting echoed the cell walls, followed with a couple whines, Jack Harkness attempted to break free. The chains ruffled hard when Jack tried pulling them out of the wall. He breathed heavily, his arms were beginning to ache in their resting form. He sent daggers towards the camera, he was getting bored of being watched, he wanted to know who was responsible for this!

"Come on! Who's the genius behind the camera? Come on, come on, take your bow. Show yourself! Face me like a man!" Jack shouted, he ruffled the chain, flexing his wrist mucsles he shot forward again, having another shot at breaking it off the wall. He stared above, watching the hatch open above him, he waited to see his murderer. He panted when he realised it was a woman.

"I'm not a man" she replied, Jack slowly gritted his teeth.

"Who are you? What's this all about?"

"Apparently you can't die. So it will be foolish to tell you anything. But I will say this, if I can't kill you, I can contain you" she said, she bid Jack farewell as she went out of Jack's presence. His eyes widened, hearing a sound approach him he began to panic. Using all his strength he tried pulling on the chains, his body turned to the right.

He wanted Ianto and Ollie, he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his team, safe in Ianto's arms and out in civilization, but he wasn't. The sound drew near, the hatch had a pipe slotted in, Jack's face turned red from his strengh. He was bound to die.

He chocked at the cerement entering his mouth when the cerement began filling up the room. He tried turning his body to the side, away from the cerement liquid as possible. Screaming, the cerement began to rise as his body was being washed.

Outside the building, Ianto laid down on the nearest hill, watching the event through his binoculars, his heart broke when he heard his partner struggle. He could make out the sound of Jack's cries amongst the splashing of the cerement.

_"Nooo!" _hearing Jack scream he lowered the binoculars, watching the event he couldn't help but make slight tears appear in his eyes. He needed to brake Jack out, and fast.

* * *

"Do you know, where they're keeping him?" Gwen asked, Rhys had joined them again, they were now waiting for their meal. Rhys was waiting for it the most above all.

"I've got a floor plan in my bag" Lois replied, she watched Gwen's mouth preform a while for the first time. Acting fast she retrieved the folder just in case she makes Gwen lower the smile.

"Steak pie chips, twice?" Rhys snapped his attention towards the left.

"Oh, thank you" he replied, accepting the plate he reached for the knife and fork.

"It's a military compound" Lois explained, pulling out the sheet she handed it to Gwen.

"Are you sure?"

"That's where Mr Frobisher told them to take him. Salt?" she offered the salt who Gwen kindly accepted.

"Thanks. This is brilliant work, Lois"

With his mouth full of chips Rhys asked, "Can you... oh" he glanced towards the side next to Lois, she kindly gave him the brown sauce, he smiled.

"Only problem is, how do we get inside?"

"Well, um, Mr Frobisher's just authorised the release of a body from Ashton down. This is Rupesh Patanjali" she explained, she passed the file over, Gwen's eyes widened as she read the information.

"They must have thought he was one of us"

"Well, the undertaker's name is Richard Rossiter, and he's got an appointment to pick him up at 5:30 today. And I was thinking, access to a funeral director would be easier than access to a secure military compound. So, he'd have to pass through here sometime between 5:00 and 5:15 to get to Ashton town for 5:30." She indicated to a spot on the map before she continued. "And there'd be no witnesses. The name of the contact at the compound is a corporal camera. His number's on there and he'll be expecting you" she explained, handing Gwen a yellow note he turned to Rhys. "Sugar?" she asked, she handed him the sugar. She glanced towards the both of them, they both had smiles on there faces. "I'm a PA, it's what I do"

"When this is all over and you want a job, come see me" Gwen asked, Lois made a big smile.

* * *

Gwen and Rhys carried a full coffin of Richard Rossiter, he was gagged and tied up with his clothes taken off so he only had his boxers left. Rhys was going to need them after all. Richard struggled in the coffin, the lid wasn't on so it allowed him to see his captors. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered, all he could do was move from side to side, trying to make it capsize over.

"I'm sorry" Gwen spoke, he was now being carried towards a bush and trees. "I don't suppose you'd believe it, but this is all in a national interest" she added, she dumped him on the floor, making her way back over towards the car with Rhys following, leaving the man to struggle even more.

* * *

"Prime minister" Frobisher greeted, watching the prime minister leave the lift.

"We're ready"

"Let's go" Frobisher handed him a hard hat who kindly accepted, but his facial expression didn't approve.

"Have they sent us any further information?" he asked, Frobisher shook his head.

"Not since they sent us the designs for this thing" he replied, all three now entering the room.

"How the hell did you get this result from Jack Harkness's child?" he asked, his eyes had widened at the area around him, it was impossible to make a result of that information, but getting it from a child?

"Believe me when I say this sir, but his readings from the alien make perfect sense. I've got two radio operators working round the clock. They're sending continuous messages on the 456 wavelength, but we're getting nothing. We're now trying the same thing but with Ollie, to see if it makes any changes with a child, plus a child who can also read alien language" Frobisher explained to the prime minister who wasn't paying much attention.

"Carry one, don't mind me. What's the latest from Jodrell bank? Any signs of their approach?" he turned to Frobisher.

"No, but then there wasn't last time" the prime minister nodded, turning around the room he noticed a giant tank, he didn't see that just now.

"What's that for?" he asked, his eyes went wide, he scanned the tank, watching the men work Frobisher began to reply.

"It's for them, Ollie's readings said that there needed to be this specific tank, for them to survive in" the prime minister slowly nodded.

* * *

Rhys stopped the car to a halt just outside the entrance to the building they hoped contained Jack. Just beside a leaver a troop in uniform approached them. Gwen kept casual, making sure not to blow her cover, she had to be careful not to give away the fact that she's Gwen Williams, but Gwen Cooper to them.

"Uh, hi. Um, we're here to pick up a body. 5:30 appointment to Corporal Camera" Rhys explained, Gwen was impressed. Rhys was doing much better than she thought he would do.

"Kodak's dead?" the troop replied, yup Gwen was impressed. "When did that happen?"

"No, he's the contact. The name of the deceased is Patanjali. Rupesh Patanjali" she corrected.

"Jesus!" the troop sighed in relief, "Shit myself, then. He owes me money" he chuckled, he then turned to Rhys "I'm going to have to check the back" Rhys nodded and climbed out of the vehicle leaving Gwen behind.

"Part one done, part two get Jack, and possibly part three save Ollie" she whispered.

"Kodak, got a couple of body snatchers down at the gate for you, over" the troop spoke into the radio, now shutting the boot of the car with Rhys.

"_Okay, let them in, over"_ the radio replied, Rhys smiled and climbed back into the vehicle with Gwen, witnessing the leaver lift up he drove on.

* * *

Ianto made sure the construction workers had left the area before he entered. Checking the area twice, he made his way towards the construction vehicle suitable for the occasion. He retrieved the construction life jacket and hard helmet just for his health and safety along the way. Climbing on the vehicle he turned puzzled.

"Uh" he couldn't work out which button was the start, glancing round he took a guess and pressed the green button with his eyes shut. He grinned when he heard the engine roar to life, the rest of the drive he could do, he hoped. Glancing round the area he began to drive off, he hoped Gwen was in position just like she had said. He didn't know what he would do if Gwen had been caught, it wouldn't be nice, even for the baby.

He didn't have a single clue what he was doing on the construction vehicle, he was doing it for Gwen and Rhys. But most of all, he was doing it for Jack and Ollie.

* * *

"We're not going to get away with this" Rhys spoke, the car stopped to another halt, now having another troop approach them.

"You really shouldn't be here Rhys" Gwen replied, Rhys turned to face her.

"oh, I shouldn't? Hello? If Jack needs carrying your going to need me here" he replied, Gwen smirked, she had it all covered. Rhys turned away and pulled down his window, turning back to Gwen he took the clipboard and gave it to the next troop.

The troops carefully examined the information before turning to Rhys.

"See that fire exit? Do you want to back up to that? Save you having to wheel him around the block"

"Okay" Starting up the engine he followed the Troop up the road.

* * *

"So there's an upside to this place being turned into a mortuary all of a sudden" Kodak explained, Gwen nodded.

"So you don't get many bodies then?" she turned towards him, clipboard being held to her chest, they walked up the corridor.

"Not usually. But we've got in three at the moment. Do I know you?" he gave her a point, Gwen's heart beat turned a tiny bit slower.

"No, I don't think so" she replied, walking on ahead leaving Kodak behind.

"You don't look like an undertaker" he confessed when he caught up. "If more undertakers looked like you, there'd be more of a demand for bereavement" he smiled, Gwen also smiled. "Ooh, hang on. Just going to open the file door for you mate" Letting Rhys in, he carried on walking with Gwen in front and Rhys behind.  
"She's shy, ins't she?" Kodak turned towards Rhys with his finger pointing towards Gwen.

Just prefer the company of dead people" she replied, making her pace slightly faster.

"She's seeing anyone?" Kodak asked, this made Rhys snap inside.

"She's married, Married and pregnant. You can forget it, mate, right?" he snapped, Gwen turned to face him, giving body expressions she tried to make him shut up, soon he did.

Kodak glanced to the pair of them, Rhys gave him a straight face, he turned to Gwen who gave him a smile, he pointed to the both of them.

"You're a couple? Aren't ya?"

"Mmm-hmm" Gwen replied, she avoided his eye contact as much as possible, glancing to the ground was the best thing to do. Kodak sighed and turned towards the cell door. Gwen lifted up her hand and moved it across her face making the quiet gesture, Rhys looked down.

Entering the room, Kodak turned towards Rhys.

"No offence, can't blame a man for trying" he smiled, Rhys nodded.

Zipping open the bag Gwen turned towards the camera, that camera can't be activated when this plan goes further.

"You gunna check this is the right person?" Kodak asked, Gwen nodded.

"Yup" she replied, moving her hand to the side she pressed gismo making the camera deactivate.

"_Corporal Camara?"_ the radio asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

_"Everything okay? The camera's not working" _Gwen slowly began to turn to the side, pulling out the gun from her back pocket she slowly turned back to Kodak.

"Yeah just checking the paperwork, no problem" he replied, out of the corner of his eye he saw quick movement turning towards Gwen he was greeted with a gun smacked on his face sending him unconscious. Reaching forwards for the keys she made sure she had the right set before turning towards Rhys and giving them to him. Going towards the next cell, Rhys placed the key inside the lock and tried to open the next door.

"Come on, come on" Gwen spoke, turning her gismo towards the camera she turned the next one off. "Faster, come on, come one" Gwen added, the door soon opened, Gwen entered first, making sure to turn off the next camera, this made the alarms go off. Gwen started to worry, this made her pace fasten.

"_Intruders, two of, west corridor. Intrudersm two of, west corridor_" Gwen and Rhys glanced towards the speakers, Gwen's eyes widened.

"Shit!" she cursed, running out of the room Rhys turned to the next door which he hoped carried Jack. "Move it, Rhys, out of the way!" Gwen shouted, she drew her gun towards the lock and fired. Opening the door she was blocked by cerement. "What the hell is that?"

"Move, move move, posistion!" footsteps could be heard both ways, Gwen turned to the nearest side and fired, making the troops stop to a halt.

"We have to surrender" Rhys confessed, his back lent against the wall. Turning to the left more troops and a woman approached, Gwen pointed the gun directly at her forehead.

"I'd lay down your weapons if I were you" she called, "You're as trapped and helpless as the man in the concrete cell" she added, Gwen slowly walked towards her, guns still raised. "Put the guns down!"

Gwen stared at her for a moment before she gave in. "Okay" she simply replied. Slowly lowering them towards the ground the concrete cell containing Jack was pulled out of the wall.

Ianto glanced back, watching the area around him as he reversed. He now had Jack, that's all that matters, and of course getting Gwen, Rhys and Ollie.

"Run, run!" Gwen screamed, she pulled Rhys up to the ground and began to push him out of the broken wall.

"Positions, positions, come on!" the troop shouted.

"Come on!" Gwen also shouted, now running to join Ianto on the vehicle. "Ah, Ianto, took your time!" she greeted, climbing up on the vehicle with the help of Rhys, Ianto sped off. Gwen hang on to the side, watching the troops exit the hole she began to fire, making them slow down. Driving down the hill Rhys spoke,

"They're gunna catch up!"

"Rhys, get out and move that truck!" Gwen shouted, Ianto stopped the vehicle to a halt, allowing the two off them to get off and Gwen to climb back up.

"Hold on tight!" Ianto called, driving forwards with Gwen he drove through the entrance, now stopping just outside.

"Move Rhys!" Gwen said, now joining Rhys by the now moved truck she fired the bullet at the truck making it blow up. She grinned, nice when a plan comes together.

"Come on!" she called, now standing beside the vehicle she climbed back on with Rhys and drove off, leaving the troops behind.

"We've got a problem" Johnson said into the phone, now watching the vehicle drive down the hill amongst the flames by the truck. "Cooper and Jones stalled us at a roadblock"

_"How did that happen?"_ Frobisher replied.

"I'm sorry, there's a chopper on the way. But they've got a head start on us now"

"_If he talks then we're in deep, deep, shit. I still have Ollie which is now going to have to be the main priority to keep him. I'll have to call you back" _the phone went dead.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking us Ianto?" Rhys asked, Ianto ignored his comment, he paid his full attention on his driving, it was a lot harder to drive compared to the SUV. Stopping to a halt on the cliff side next to the car Gwen turned to Ianto.

"What are we doing?" she asked, Ianto turned towards the controls, he could faintly work out what to do next.

"You'll see in a moment" he replied, he pressed down two buttons, he turned to Gwen. "Get the car started we've only got few minutes come on" this made Rhys and Gwen get out. Hearing the engine car roar he turned towards Jack. "Come on, come on" he whispered. Watching Jack rise higher his heart beat turned slow, he truly hoped his idea would work, if not he didn't know what to do. He just hoped Jack would be alright no matter how he gets back, he didn't want Jack to have concrete pulling out his hair and making him have a bald patch though.

He held his breath and pulled the leaver back, watching his partner fall down the cliff with a loud thud echoing his ears he began to climb out of the vehicle, he wanted to see if Jack was alright. Taking the hard hat off he climbed into the car as it sped off.

* * *

Jack gasped in the smoke filled air, leaning forwards he rubbed off the cerement rocks off his chest. Leaning further he took a grip on the rock, keeping his balance steady he stood up. The last thing he remembered was being suffocated with cerement then being contained, but now he didn't understand why he was at the bottom of a cliff. He still had the chains locked on his hands, he sighed, when will those damn things come off? His eyes widened when he heard a engine of a car. It was bound to be that woman and her men, turning to face the car with the figures inside he couldn't make them out.

Watching the vehicle get closer he did notice the driver was a woman, probably that woman for sure. Watching the door open he sighed in relief when he saw Gwen, Rhys and Ianto, but there was no Ollie.

"Told you I'd be back" he called, watching them walk towards them, all with smiles on their faces.

"With a little help from us" Ianto replied

"What the hell's going on?" he asked

"Don't know yet" Gwen replied, she took the coat off Rhys and turned back to Jack. "But the latest from the kids is, that it's happening tomorrow"

"Cam back just in time then" Jack smiled, now walking towards his team.

"Come on get in the Car. Come on, we've got work to do" Gwen informed, she held her hand out with the coat, keeping her gaze away from Jack's lower half, she blinked a couple times before sealing her eyes shut. Jack accepted the item, only to sling it over his shoulder Gwen sighed, typical Jack.

Walking to the rear back of the car he entered with Ianto on the other side, he grinned. Soon as both men were in Jack pulled Ianto towards him into a passionate kiss. Letting all the emotions he had in the cell fade away into the kiss. Both men made slight moans as the kiss began to get more heated. Jack had missed those lips so much.

"Oi, love birds I've got to drive you know, and with you two kissing your heads off at the back isn't helping!" Gwen spoke, she glanced in the rear-view mirror watching their kiss come to a stop Jack turned to Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen" he panted, "But I couldn't help it, I needed to do that so badly!" he grinned, Gwen rolled her eyes in disapproval and began to drive off.

"And put your seat belts on!" she added.

"Fine!" Jack sighed, he slightly smirked, turning towards Ianto he moved towards his side until he was resting on Ianto. Reaching for the seat belt he strapped both men in, Gwen didn't see that coming! "Done" he replied, Gwen glanced in the mirror and sighed, Jack will never learn.

"I missed you so much Yan" Jack whispered, he took a slight grip on the coat around him, he looked up to face Ianto.

"I missed you too Caraid" Ianto replied, he lent down and softly kissed his forehead.

"Where's Ollie?" he asked, everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

"Jack, when the hub blew up Ollie got taken away from me, I tried my best to get him but the government have him Jack" Ianto replied, Jack's breathing turned slow, he couldn't allow the government to hurt Ollie, he would kill them if they did.

"We're going to get him back" Jack replied, his voice sounded sharp, he was going to kill the person responsible.

* * *

"Mr Frobisher sir, seals locked and, release" Mr Dekker announced, Frobisher, Dekker and Bridget stared at the tank, watching it fill up with white gas. "As per the 456 instructions read by Ollie. A combination of 25% nitrosyl chloride, 22% hydrogen chloride, 20% nitrogen, 12% fluorine, 9% hydrogen cyanide, 6% acetone, 6% phosgene. In short, poison" Dekker explained, Frobisher's eyes widened.

"That's what they breathe?"

"Breathe, eat, fart, we know nothing about them"

"Excuse me, if we know the composition of that gas can't we work out what creature could live inside it?"

"Could do, if we had all the time in the world, plus Ollie would probably never tell us the creature if he knew. We could hardly make him read out the gases"

"So they arrive and then what?"

"The whole rooms laid out according to 456 instructions"

"If they arrive tomorrow then how? How do they arrive inside that?"

"No, idea, all we know is what we get from Ollie, let's just hope he likes translating, because that's what he's probably going to be doing for the next few days"

**Reviews would be nice, Jaggerz, sorry if mistakes I was in a rush to complete it, I really wanted to upload it today**


End file.
